


Homecoming (Возвращение Домой)

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Дверь скрипнула и в помещение вошел паренек. Совсем юный на вид. Худощавого телосложения, ростом почти с Дерека. Подвижный, юркий. И вооруженный.- Доброе утро, спящая красавица. Что-то долго ты в отключке лежал.- Стоило использовать транквилизаторы с меньшим содержанием аконита. Тогда не пришлось бы столько ждать моего пробуждения.- Обязательно возьму на заметку, Волчара, - хмыкнул тот, плюхаясь на деревянную табуретку у входа. – Поболтаем за жизнь, Чувак?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу предупреждаю - Стайлз тут жесткий чувак и у него не все в порядке с головой из-за психологических травм. Зато Дерек более степенный и рассудительный, чуткий альфа и хороший папочка стаи. Так что вот.

***

Дерек проснулся от рвотного позыва и резко вскочил, осматриваясь. В углу стоял скошенный, несколько раздолбанный унитаз, Дерек подбежал к нему и опорожнил содержимое своего желудка с характерным звуком, чувствуя кислый, противный вкус во рту. Перед глазами все плыло, башка раскалывалась так, словно он выбухал ящик вискаря, смешанного с аконитом. Внутри царила засуха пустыни Сахара, сдобренная кислотным дождем из остатков бывшего ужина и чего-то там еще.

Дерек внимательнее осмотрел окрестности на предмет питьевой воды, которой, увы, не было. Только страшненькая, пыльная раковина. Дерек открыл кран, ожидая, что оттуда не прольется ни капли, но струйка все же побежала вниз: тонкая, едва заметная. Он подставил ладони, сложенные лодочкой, набирая воду. Когда ее скопилось достаточно, он сделал жадный глоток, полоская горло. Затем еще один раз и еще, до тех пор, пока кислый привкус не вытравился изо рта. Затем Дерек умылся и изучил свои апартаменты.

Темно-серый, почти черный камень, ни одного окна. Помимо обнаруженного покошенного унитаза и едва работающего водопровода здесь была каменная койка, надежно прикрепленная к стене, на ней валялось пыльное темно-синее одеяло. Единственный источник света — тусклая лампа над дверью, Дерек попытался приблизиться к ней, но рябиновый пепел преградил ему путь. Ни один оборотень не мог переступить через такую границу, а значит, он в руках охотников. Или друида, что маловероятно.

В помещении витал затхлый запах пыли, сырости, плесени и других оборотней, а ещё крови. Дерек редко отчаивался и всегда старался не впадать в панику, даже когда ситуация была хуже некуда. Как сейчас.

Угораздила же его нелегкая вернуться в родные пенаты! Домой захотелось. Привез стаю в Бейкон-Хиллс, где у почившего семейства Хейл была своя территория, принадлежащая им на законных основаниях. Место, где растили не одно поколение чистокровных оборотней его рода.

После смерти родных Дерек оставался одиночкой. Очень долгое время. Предпочитал путешествовать, подрабатывать где придется и жить тихо. Не нарываться на неприятности. Не лезть на рожон. Скрывать, что он оборотень.

А дальше жизнь завертелась. Событие за событием, цепочка за цепочкой. И вот он альфа небольшой стаи, состоящей в основном из проблемных, никому не нужных подростков. Детишек, которых он взял под свое крыло. И пусть его стая была небольшой, но он старался быть хорошим альфой. Правда старался. Из кожи вон лез. А благими намерениями, как известно, вымощена дорога в ад. Ну, или в подвал охотников. Привез, блядь, детишек на природу, чтобы им лучше жилось. Ага. Идиот несчастный!

Дерек понимал, что, возможно, помрет. Не сегодня так завтра. И его пугал не сам факт смерти. Он боялся за свою стаю. Как эти детишки выживут без него? Кто будет о них заботиться? Направлять? Кто будет их наказывать и одергивать, когда эти дуралеи перегибают палку? Хейл был волком. Альфой. Но в этот конкретный миг чувствовал себя курицей-наседкой, которую отправили в суп, а она печется о том, как ее желторотые цыплята справятся без мамочки. Хотя в его случае скорее без отца. Без Альфы. Черт, да им крышу снесет!

Именно поэтому Дерек намеревался приложить все силы для спасения своей задницы.

Дверь скрипнула и в помещение вошел паренек. Совсем юный на вид. Худощавого телосложения, ростом почти с Дерека. Подвижный, юркий. И вооруженный.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица. Что-то долго ты в отключке лежал, — произнес он со спокойным сердцебиением, излучая уверенность в себе.

— Стоило использовать транквилизаторы с меньшим содержанием аконита. Тогда не пришлось бы столько ждать моего пробуждения, — осторожно ответил Дерек.

— Обязательно возьму на заметку, Волчара, — хмыкнул тот, плюхаясь на деревянную табуретку у входа. — Поболтаем за жизнь, чувак?

— Без проблем, приятель. Меня зовут Дерек. А ты?

Парень чуть склонил голову, ухмыляясь. И в его движениях, в том, как сверкали его глаза в полутьме подвального помещения, отражалась толика какого-то безумия. Хотя учуять его Хейл не смог.

— Стайлз, чувак. Меня зовут Стайлз, — ответил он.

Дерек вскинул брови.

— Я назвал свое настоящее имя.

— О, я тоже. Поверь. Все в Бейкон-Хиллс знают меня и называют именно так.

— Публичная персона, значит? Мне стоит взять автограф или что-то типа того?

— Надеешься, что я подпишу твою грудь, Волчара? — с сарказмом спросил Стайлз, а затем извлек нож-бабочку. Ловко раскрыл его и покрутил в длинных, изящных пальцах. — Пожалуй, я рассмотрю этот вариант, — пообещал он, намекая, что выведет свой автограф лезвием, а не маркером.

— Так зачем я тебе, Стайлз?

— Где твоя стая, Альфа?

— Зачем тебе эта информация?

— Может, сыграем в шарады или викторинку? Я буду намекать тебе на причины, по которым охотники выясняют местоположение стаи и затем наведываются туда. Интересует?

— Не думаю, — поджав губы, отозвался Дерек. С этим саркастичным засранцем, который чувствует себя королем вечера, у них диалога явно не сложится. — Могу я поговорить с другим охотником?

— Да, без проблем, чувак! С кем именно? Хочешь, одолжу тебе свой телефонный справочник истребителей оборотней?

Дерек начинал терять терпение. Он им в принципе не отличался, но не в тех случаях, когда от этого зависело благополучие его стаи.

— Мне будет достаточно Криса Арджента. Или иного охотника, которого назовет Алан Дитон.

Услышав эти имена, парнишка расплылся в самой широкой улыбке. Ее даже можно было назвать очаровательной. Если бы не последующие слова.

— Алан Дитон, говоришь? Так ты из стаи Хейлов? Не слышал, что хозяева вернулись в свой дом на границе заповедника. Но теперь я знаю, где искать твоих волчат, Альфа.

Дерек зарычал, оскаливая длинные, острые зубы.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Дерек Хейл. Думаю, мы еще немного поболтаем на прощание. А пока меня ждет охота.

Он оторвал свой тощий зад от табуретки и направился к выходу.

— Не смей к ним приближаться! Оставь их в покое! Иначе…

— Иначе что? — на последней фразе Стайлз обернулся, вновь слегка склонив голову. От него исходили волны спокойствия и какой-то насмешки. Словно он жаждал услышать, что оборотень скажет дальше. — Ну, чего заткнулся? Где твои цветистые речи с кровавыми обещаниями?

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, возвращая себе человеческий облик.

— Послушай, парень, я понимаю, что ты ненавидишь оборотней. От тебя разит этим. Но в моей стае только дети. Глупые, гормонально нестабильные подростки, почти такие же, как и ты сам. Просто поговори с Арджентом или Дитоном. Они знали о возвращении. Между нашими семьями заключено перемирие. Если ты убьешь моих волчат, то на твоих руках будет кровь невинных. Они всего лишь дети.

— А ты? — спросил Стайлз.

— Что я?

— Ты сам невинный? Тот, на чьих руках нет крови?

Дерек плотно сжал челюсть.

— Нет.

— Повтори, — попросил Стайлз, будто ожидая, что Дерек спасует.

— Мне доводилось убивать.

— Скажешь, что это были злодеи? Твои действия были обоснованы?

Дерек молчал.

— А как насчет обращения других, Альфа? Например, мальчик, гуляющий ночью по лесу. Ты собираешь свою стаю именно так?

— Нет. Я обратил только тех детей, которые находились на грани смерти.

— Какое удачное оправдание. Не видишь в своих словах комплекса бога, а, чувак?

— Они едва не умерли по моей вине. Потому я их обратил. Мы столкнулись на трассе. Их машина улетела в кювет, где несколько раз перевернулась, пока не врезалась в дерево. Из пяти пассажиров выжило только трое. Водитель скончался на месте, один не пережил укус.

— Какая милая история. Мое черствое сердце должно от нее растаять?

— Говорю это, чтобы ты понял, что я не из тех, кто станет кусать всех направо и налево. И я не нападал на парня, гулявшего в лесу.

— Это правда, Стайлз! Когда напали на Скотта, стаи Хейла даже в городе не было, — раздался еще один голос у самого порога. У двери стояла темноволосая девушка, с беспокойством изучающая обстановку.

— Хей, Эллисон. Не думал, что ты наведаешься ко мне на огонек.

— Стайлз, отпусти его! Дерек не причиняет вреда людям. Отец наводил справки, проверял информацию у друидов. Они живут спокойной жизнью. Этот Альфа заботится о четверых подростках.

— Четверых? А как же красивые слова про аварию и троих выживших?

— Четвертая — моя родная сестра. Она рождена оборотнем, как и я. Долгое время жила в приемной семье, пока не решила примкнуть к стае.

На плечо Стайлза легла тонкая девичья ручка.

— Я понимаю, что с того момента… Что в Бейкон-Хиллс долгие годы не проживали стаи. Но тот Альфа, которого ты ищешь, — не Дерек. Отец пытался с тобой поговорить. Рассказать, что в городе поселится новая стая. Точнее вернется старая, потому что Хейлы жили здесь десятилетиями. Но ты не слушал его. С тех пор как вы поругались… Ты вообще никого не слушаешь и всех игнорируешь, не отвечаешь на звонки. Стайлз, ты даже Скотта ни разу не навестил. А ведь он тебе как брат.

— Был, — холодно ответил тот.

— Что? — отшатнувшись, спросила Эллисон.

Открытая ею дверь оставалась распахнутой. В комнату проникал легкий сквозняк, и Хейл надеялся, что рябиновый пепел развеется хотя бы в одном месте, чтобы он смог прорваться на свободу. Потому оборотень помалкивал и выжидал нужный момент.

— Мой лучший друг, мой названный брат Скотт, к сожалению, умер. Не стоит приносить свои соболезнования, — перебил ее Стайлз, — я как-нибудь переживу эту потерю. Что касается Альфы…

— Если ты причинишь вред ему или кому-либо из его стаи, то нарушишь условия действующего договора, — холодно и жестко отозвалась Эллисон. Она злилась. Дерек чувствовал запах ярости. А вот Стайлз сохранял спокойствие. Его сердце всегда билось в одном ритме. С самого начала их знакомства. Он отменно владел собой. — Если ты преступишь закон, то на тебя объявят охоту, Стилински. Друиды, охотники. Даже оборотни. Ты ведь и сам все понимаешь, — продолжила Эллисон. Только ее мягкий, дружеский тон растаял, словно его и не было. Ее голос был ледяным, карающим.

— А тебе уже не терпится от меня избавиться, да? — хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Я доверяла Скотту. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно ты очнешься. Засунешь свою злобу и ненависть куда подальше. Вот только он ошибается. Сегодня я это поняла.

— Вот и дружбе конец, а кто со мной водился, молодец? — спросил Стайлз, сияя своей несколько безумной улыбкой.

— Стайлз, прошу! Давай поговорим. Без всего этого…

— Бесполезная трата времени, Эллисон, — устало выдохнул Стайлз. В этот момент его сердце единственный раз пропустило удар, сменив ритм на взволнованный. Но парень мигом взял себя в руки, переключив все свое внимание на Дерека. — Ну, что, Волче? Вот и настал долгожданный миг свободы. Мои сердечные поздравления! Но, знаешь, когда преступников выпускают из заточения, то их просят не шалить, чтобы не попасть за решетку повторно. Я же скажу кое-что другое: Дорогой Альфа, под твоим попечительством свора гормонально нестабильных подростков, готовых выкинуть любой фортель в самый неожиданный момент. А еще ты сам, который в прошлом был плохим мальчиком. Ардженты слишком мягкосердечные люди, чего не могу сказать о себе. Так что буду с нетерпением ждать новой встречи и предвкушать тот момент, когда ты допустишь ошибку.

Закончив свою пламенную речь, Стайлз стер рябиновый пепел, отпуская Альфу на свободу. Волчье нутро жаждало свернуть мальчишке шею. Чтобы не вздумал указывать. Не смел угрожать. Но рожденные оборотнями отлично контролировали свои инстинкты. Даже в те моменты, когда им лучше было бы дать свободу.

Дерек поравнялся с пареньком, заглянув в его большие карие глаза.

— Смотри правую руку не сотри, пока жаждешь очередной встречи, — прорычал он, — тощие пацаны не в моем вкусе. Так что лучше поищи другого альфу. Я слышал, тут какой-то бегает по ночам, мальчишек кусает. Почему бы тебе не заняться им?

По мелькнувшей тени на лице охотника, Дерек понял, что его укол попал в цель.

— Хорошего вечера, — кивнул он Эллисон, направляясь к выходу.

Все закончилось не так паршиво, как это прогнозировал Хейл. Но, судя по полученным данным, игра только набирала обороты.

***

Дерек без проблем добрался домой. Стая даже не волновалась за него. Он ведь Альфа. Какие проблемы? Потому он без труда смыл с себя запах подвальной сырости, хорошенько поел и даже успел отдохнуть до того, как к ним пожаловали Крис Арджент и Алан Дитон.

Дерек коротко представил их своим волчатам, после чего направился в кабинет. Это был новый, недавно отстроенный, вместо сгоревшего, дом. Но свой кабинет Дерек разместил ровно на том же самом месте, на котором располагался кабинет Талии. Его матери и бывшей альфы их семьи.

Дитон определенно это заметил, но комментировать не стал. Когда все расселись по креслам, то Дерек спросил:

— О чем пойдет речь? О договоре? Безумном мальчишке, который успел его нарушить? Об альфе, который бродит в окрестностях? Столько занимательных тем для тихого Бейкон-Хиллс, как оказалось.

Крис поморщился, как от зубной боли, после чего заговорил:

— Мы разобрались со Стайлзом. Он больше к вам не сунется.

— Пока мы не нарушим условий договора, — вставил Дерек, изучая Арджента.

— Расскажи ему обо всем, — посоветовал Дитон.

Крис молчал несколько секунд, обдумывая, в какую часть истории следует посвятить Дерека.

— У Стайлза есть некоторые проблемы с контролем. Его иногда заносит.

— Как Кейт? — прищурившись, спросил он.

— Он тоже ученик Джерарда.

Дерек прикрыл глаза.

— Такой же двинутый, как твоя сестренка? — спросил он у Криса.

— У Стайлза сложная ситуация, — вклинился в беседу Дитон. — Я знал его еще ребенком. Его мать, Клаудия, до замужества Арджент, отказалась от жизни охотницы ради тихой и спокойной семьи. Но ее муж был оборотнем. Может, помнишь шерифа Джона Стилински?

Дерек кивнул.

— Когда Стайлзу было девять, то Клаудию убил оборотень. Разодрал на глазах у мальца. Какие-то старые счеты. Ее муж сильно переживал смерть супруги и стал слишком часто прикладываться к бутылке. Тогда Стайлза забрал его дед.

— И, разумеется, Джерард вырастил чудовище, — выдохнул Хейл. — Это была паршивая идея, вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс. — Он помолчал, размышляя. Глупый мальчишка, скованный договором и собственной семьей. Разве это достаточная причина для отъезда? Волчата только здесь пообвыклись. — А как его отец относится к тому, что у сына крыша поехала?

— Он не такой псих, как Кейт, — возразил Крис. — Стайлз хороший парень. Только слишком упрямый. Он непреклонен в вопросах оборотней. Часто поступает слишком импульсивно.

Дерек сощурился, улавливая, что охотник пытается увильнуть от ответа.

— Что случилось с его отцом?

— Он слишком налегал на алкоголь, смешанный с аконитом, — вновь вступил в беседу Дитон, — Стайлз отказывался с ним общаться, и в какой-то момент Джон явился к Джерарду и разорвал ему глотку. Тогда Стайлз… остановил его.

Крис отвел взгляд. Потому Дерек предпочел задать свой вопрос друиду.

— Скажи, Алан. Как наблюдатель. Ты знаешь, что здесь происходит. Ты общался с пацаном. Он угрожает моей стае? Я не вынесу, если мою семью в очередной раз спалят в этом доме.

Дитон прямо посмотрел в глаза Альфе и ответил:

— Со Стайлзом может быть сложно. Он неуправляем, агрессивен и непредсказуем. Но он не совершает акты бессмысленного насилия. Если бы он хоть единожды нарушил закон, его бы убили.

— Он еще совсем мальчишка, — вмешался Крис, — ему всего девятнадцать. Стаи не жили в Бейкон-Хиллс многие годы. Ему просто нужно привыкнуть к вам. Перешагнуть через свое упрямство. Я все еще надеюсь, что он перерастет всю ту чушь, которую вдалбливал ему Джерард. Не все его дети выросли безумными, беспощадными убийцами.

— Стайлз сказал, что намеревается следить за нами. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы держали своего бешеного песика на цепи, — выдохнул Дерек.

— Это сложно, — почти хором ответили Дитон и Арджент.

В кабинете повисла тишина.

— Вам нужно выбрать своего посредника среди охотников, — произнес друид, попытавшись увильнуть от слишком щекотливой темы по имени Стайлз Стилински.

Дерек задумался. Изначально он хотел выбрать Криса. Они были знакомы много лет, и у них сохранились относительно ровные отношения. Но потом он задумался о более молодом кандидате. Та девчонка, дочь Криса. Она заступилась за альфу и даже угрожала своему кузену расправой, что демонстрировало ее приверженность законам. Да и с его стаей, сплошь состоящей из таких же подростков, кому-то более юному легче найти общий язык.

— Ты все еще проводишь тот ритуал мира? — спросил Дерек.

Крис нахмурился и уточнил:

— Ты настолько не доверяешь охотникам, что хочешь возродить древнюю традицию и принести клятву на крови, скрепленную друидом?

— К подобным ухищрениям не прибегали на протяжении десятилетий. Но, если таково твое желание, то я ничего не имею против. Тем более, если брать в расчет твое похищение, — подхватил Дитон.

— Тогда я выбираю Стайлза.

Мужчины уставились на него так, словно он принял бета-форму, утратив человеческие черты.

— Раз уж он и так собирается следить за нами, то пусть делает это в открытую, а заодно принесет клятву, что до суда друида не причинит вреда моей стае. Это как минимум обезопасит нас, — пояснил свое желание Дерек.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дитон. — Если Крис не возражает?

Арджент задумчиво кивнул в знак согласия. Это был странный способ выработать у Стайлза терпимость к оборотням, но определенно действенный. Как минимум в отношении стаи Хейлов. Все же Талия воспитала достойную себе замену.

— Тогда после ритуала мы посвятим вас в подробности местной жизни. Ее сверхъестественной составляющей, если быть точным, — сообщил Крис. — Возможно, нам понадобится твое содействие в деле с одним оборотнем.

— Сначала ритуал, затем просьбы о помощи, — подытожил Дерек. — Тем более мне нужно объяснить волчатам, что им придется часто видеться с неуравновешенным пацаном, желающим нашпиговать их аконитовыми пулями.

— Еще не поздно передумать, — попытался вмешаться Дитон. — Я могу найти иной способ магически заставить Стайлза соблюдать ваш договор, чтобы ты смог подобрать более подходящего охотника для своей стаи.

Дерек потер переносицу.

— Алан, не стоит меня увещевать. Поверь, я понимаю, на что подписываюсь. Мне уже сейчас хочется свернуть этому поганцу шею. Но речь ведь идет не только о моих волчатах. Нужно хотя бы попытаться достучаться до него.

Когда Дерек произнес это, в кабинете повисла тишина. Арджент и Дитон прониклись уважением к новому альфе. А вот сам Хейл мысленно ругал себя, как последнего идиота. Потому что его инстинкты брали верх и заставляли принимать такое решение, которое попортит ему же самому много крови. И нервов. И дай бог, чтобы они с этим вредным, упрямым и раздражающим Стайлзом не поубивали друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Дерек услышал тарахтящий звук мотора какой-то развалюхи, которая припарковалась возле их дома. Он нехотя поднялся и направился к выходу. Кора с Эрикой уехали за покупками, Айзек с Бойдом играли в видеоигры в общей комнате на первом этаже, игнорируя визитера. Да и стоило ли напрягаться, когда Альфа дома?  
Человек вышел из автомобиля и направился к ним; Хейл с трудом различал его запах, но улавливал нотки рябины. Охотник или друид. Это настораживало, потому он не спешил распахивать двери.

Раздался звонок, а затем кто-то затарабанил, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Впусти меня, волчара! Я же знаю, что ты меня слышал! — донесся голос Стайлза.

Дерек вышел к нему, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

— Откажись! Слышал меня? Откажись. Выбери кого-нибудь другого. Крис отличный мужик! Рассудительный и все дела. Скажи своему эмиссару, что будешь с ним трудиться бок о бок. Мое с вами благословение.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— С чего ты так разнервничался? Тебе что-то пугает?— вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

Глаза Стайлза полыхнули каким-то безумным огоньком.

— Боюсь, что от стаи Хейлов вновь ни черта не останется. Так что лучше хорошенько подумай над кандидатурой.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Дитон проведет ритуал, согласно которому ты не сможешь навредить нашей стае, а мы не сможем причинить вреда тебе.

— Не пойдет, мужик. Как бы ты не старался обезопасить себя и своих щенков, если вы оступитесь, — я буду рядом. Этот ритуал не сможет уберечь ваши задницы, как бы ты на него не надеялся.

Дерек вздохнул, в очередной раз сожалея о том, что придется возиться вот с этим вот. Его раздражало, что Стайлз пытается приписать ему не те мотивы, которыми он руководствовался.

— Ты можешь думать все, что хочешь. Я понимаю, что мне тебя не переубедить, так что даже пытаться не стану.

— И ты выберешь кого-нибудь другого? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Это будешь ты, Стайлз. Вопрос решен, — коротко бросил Дерек, развернувшись и направившись на кухню. Дверь он оставил открытой. Если Стайлз захочет, то войдет.

Но он не шевелился. Будто прирос к месту. Его спокойное, сдержанное сердце, пропустило удар. Дерек почуял нервозность Стайлза, который хоть и последовал за ним, но опасливо покосился на мальчишек, игравших в гостиной.

— Какого хрена ты так уперся, чувак? Тебе же ничего не стоит взять более матерого и взрослого охотника. Я ж молокосос на их фоне, — привычно затараторил Стайлз.

— Как ты помнишь, моя стая сплошь состоит из подростков. Они даже младше тебя. Мне хотелось, чтобы с ними имел дело кто-то близкий по духу. Так что ты идеальный кандидат, — спокойно ответил мужчина, возясь возле кофемашины.

— А Эллисон! Как насчет Эллисон?

— Если я верно понял ситуацию, то она поглощена делами парнишки по имени Скотт. Его укусил другой альфа, он не в моей стае. Так что ей явно не до меня.

Айзек издал какой-то громкий нелепый звук на радостях, что смог завалить сложного босса в своей игре. Дерек и глазом моргнуть не успел, а Стайлз уже держал пистолет со взведенным курком, направленный на источник шума.

— Успокойся, — произнес он настороженно.

Стайлз, удостоверившись, что ему ничто не угрожает, убрал свой пистолет и продолжил:

— Вот видишь! Я слишком нервный. И вообще у меня синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Я могу быть надоедливым и излишне болтливым. А иногда чересчур агрессивным. Одумайся, Альфа! После всего обратного пути не будет. Я паршивый кандидат. И я ненавижу оборотней.

Последние слова прозвучали тихо и безэмоционально, но во взгляде Стайлза мелькнула та же частичка безумия, которую Дерек иногда видел в нем.

— Ты сам говорил, что планируешь присматривать за нами. Неотрывно и неотступно, как карающая тень, — с толикой сарказма произнес Хейл. — Вот он — твой шанс. Будешь в самой гуще событий. Будешь знать о стае все. На законных основаниях.

Стайлз открыл рот, словно собирался возразить, но одернул себя.

— Поступай, как хочешь, Альфа. Я тебя предупредил. Все будет на твоей совести.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Это в порядке вещей для вожака стаи.

Он оставил перед парнишкой бокал с кофе и долгим, внимательным взглядом смотрел на него.

— Давай начистоту, Стайлз. Почему ты не хочешь быть представителем охотников в делах оборотней?

Он таращился на кружку, поставленную перед ним Дереком, со смесью ужаса и отвращения, будто Альфа бросил в него ядовитую змею, которую нужно было убить ради собственного выживания. Потому вопрос не сразу достиг сознания Стайлза.

— У меня бывают проблемы с контролем, — исподлобья глядя на Дерека, ответил он. И улыбнулся. Какой-то мрачной, угрожающей улыбкой. Наверное, именно так Джокер улыбался Бэтмену.

— Ритуал решит эту проблему.

— Ты слишком надеешься на Дитона, — спокойно произнес он.— У меня же есть причины сомневаться в его компетентности. Потому я не верю, что его ритуал сделает то, на что ты надеешься. А теперь представь, что наш дорогой друид налажал или его магические боги не отозвались. Мы будем с тобой свято верить, что не можем причинить друг другу вреда. А потом в один день, у меня помутится рассудок, и я приходу сюда с канистрой и зажигалкой. Пух. И все объято пламенем.

— С чего ты взял, что Алан не справится? Моя мать доверяла ему. Он достаточно компетентен и ни разу не подвел нашу стаю.

— Увы, мне повезло меньше в вопросах услуг этого друида. Не хочешь слушать меня, спроси у Криса. Или у самого Дитона. Я все еще надеюсь, что ты передумаешь, — проговорил Стайлз, развернувшись и направившись к выходу.

Дерек не стал его останавливать. Также он не стал выяснять подробностей нелюбви Стайлза к Дитону. Все равно не передумает.

***

Прошла уже неделя, но ни охотники, ни Дитон так и не вышли на связь с Дереком. Они молчали о ритуале и не вмешивали его в сверхъестественные дела Бейкон Хиллс. Дерек не то чтобы возражал против подобного подхода, но относился к затишью с недоверием, ожидая, что вот-вот грянет буря. И он, как всегда, оказался прозорлив.

Вечером, ближе к полуночи, раздался стук в дверь. Дерек слышал их приближение. Волчата нервничали и столпились все вместе, держась поодаль от входа, прячась за спиной его, но будучи готовыми прийти на помощь в случае необходимости.

На пороге топталась кучка охотников.

— Все твои подопечные дома? — спросил Крис, не размениваясь на приветствия. — Стайлз с вами?

— Моя стая здесь, но Стайлза я не видел.

— Могу я войти?

Дерек мгновение поколебался, после чего посторонился, пропуская гостя. Тот протиснулся внутрь, окинул взглядом волчат, явно их пересчитывая, после чего перешел сразу к делу:

— Незадолго до вашего переезда в округе объявился Альфа. Он обратил одного парнишку, Скотта. Теперь убил женщину.

— Вы подозреваете нас? — спросила Кора, выдвигаясь вперед и хмурясь.

— Нет. У нас были некоторые сомнения, но в момент совершения преступления вы все были дома.

— Следили, значит? — спросил Дерек.

— Это все Стайлз. Кое-кто из ребят присматривал за ним, а он, в свою очередь, сутками околачивался в округе.

— И что произошло дальше?

— Стайлз исчез. На звонки не отвечает, мы не знаем, где он. А отряд, который проверял место преступления, найден мертвым.

— Думаешь, он погиб? — спросил Дерек.

Крис отрицательно помотал головой.

— Боюсь, что ему могло сорвать крышу… Он сталкивался только с обезумевшими Альфами или дикими Омегами. Хейлы жили в этих краях столетиями. Здесь все пропитано вашим запахом. Потому оборотни никогда не задерживаются в Бейкон Хиллс, стараются обходить его стороной. Адекватные оборотни, я имею в виду. А Стайлз… он ни разу не сталкивался с кем-то нормальным. Даже его собственный отец в конечном счете показал себя не с лучшей стороны. Потому он так недоверчив к вам. И если на него нашло затмение, он мог решить, что вы виноваты в чем-то.

— Ты же сам сказал, что он лично следил за нами. И что на момент совершения преступления у всех есть алиби. Стайлз и есть наше алиби.

— Если бы мы говорили о любом другом охотнике, то я был бы спокоен. Но это Стайлз. С ним все непросто. Я надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать, если мои ребята присмотрят за вами? До тех пор, пока мы не разберемся со всем.

— Если в округе бродит взбесившийся альфа, то на это может уйти время.

Крис молчал.

— Хорошо. Кора, ты за старшую. Пусть охотники присматривают за вами, но к дому не приближаются. Я пойду с Крисом, помогу найти альфу. Для этого мне нужен тот обращенный мальчишка.

Арджент кивнул, не отказываясь от помощи. Он беспокоился за Стайлза — эту неугомонную занозу в заднице.

***

Скотт сильно нервничал в присутствии Дерека. Боялся этого чужого, незнакомого Альфу. Но времени церемониться с парнишкой не было. Хейл подошел к нему, демонстрируя кроваво-красные глаза, после чего вонзил когти в основание шеи МакКолла. Тот дернулся и обмяк в сильных руках оборотня. Но другой Альфа все равно среагировал на страх своего беты, на его испуганный вскрик. И Дерек почуял тонкую нить связи между пареньком и тем, кто его укусил.

— Альфа слаб. Будто ранен. Потому не может отозваться на зов, — произнес Хейл, переводя взгляд на Эллисон. — Скотт нервничал этим вечером? У него было странное ощущение, будто его место не здесь? Словно его куда-то тянет?

Она кивнула.

— Да. Он был дерганный, но не понимал, что происходит.

Дерек аккуратно положил Скотта на кровать, чтобы тот пришел в себя от хватки его когтей. Раны, нанесенные альфой, исцелялись не так быстро.

— У нашего большого и злобного оборотня проблемы. Думаете, это может быть Стайлз?

Крис вздохнул, потирая лицо ладонью.

— Вполне. Это в его духе.

— Вы знаете, где Стайлз может держать пленного альфу? Если нет, то можем дождаться, когда Скотт очнется. Если он откликнется на зов своего создателя, то сам приведет нас к нему, — подытожил Дерек.

— Давайте проверим домик у озера, — предложил Арджент. — Джерард часто бывал там с Кейт и Стайлзом. Раз его нет дома, то он мог отвезти оборотня туда. МакКолла желательно не вмешивать во все это. Ему и так не просто.

— Если… если Скотт согласится стать частью вашей стаи, вы поможете ему? Научите контролировать себя? — спросила Эллисон у Дерека. — С тех пор как его укусили, он сам не свой. Не знает, как со всем этим быть.

Хейл кивнул ей, сомневаясь, что Скотт согласится приехать к нему после того, как Дерек запустил ему когти в шею. Но его нужно было напугать, чтобы альфа ощутил ужас своего беты. В любом случае, девушку этот ответ более чем устроил.

Охотники вместе с Дереком отправились к домику у озера. Дорога туда заняла около часа, потому Крис очень надеялся на то, что Стайлз окажется там. Иначе они потратят впустую прорву времени.

Когда они высадились рядом с ветхим деревянным строением то увидели, что дверь не была заперта, что вселяло надежду. Только вот Хейл не смог войти из-за установленной антиоборотнической защиты. А Арджент, слишком поглощенный поисками, не заметил отсутствия своего соратника. Не услышал или не захотел услышать окрики Дерека. Он сразу же направился в подвал. Стайлз, как и Джерард, всегда держали своих жертв именно там.

Как он и предположил, Стилински был здесь. Спокойно сидел на низкой скамейке у стены и пил кофе. Его внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего: с головы до ног парень был забрызган кровью.

— Ты в порядке, Стайлз? Как себя чувствуешь? Не ранен?

Сердце Криса с силой ухало в груди. Он чувствовал вину. Вину перед своей сестрой Клаудией за то, что творится с ее сыном. За то, что не смог дать ему все то, что было необходимо осиротевшему ребенку. За то, что не уберег его от влияния Джерарда. За то, что когда-то веселый и любознательный малыш превратился в изломанного, ожесточенного охотника. Спятившего и безжалостного.

— Все отлично, Крис! Как сам? — бодрым и веселым тоном отозвался Стайлз. — Извини, не успел к ужину, был немного занят.

Он кивнул вглубь подвала. С чувством собственного превосходства и безграничной уверенности в себе. Арджент даже смотреть туда не хотел. Потому что чувствовал запах крови. Знал, чем занимался Стайлз.

— Альфа успел укусить только Скотта, — продолжил Стайлз как ни в чем не бывало. — Он одиночка. Спятивший и кровожадный. В его планы не входило обращение кого-то в бету. Случайность. Его спугнули. Иначе бедолагу Скотта также пустили бы на фарш.

Крис прикрыл глаза. Пытка оборотней была распространенной практикой среди охотников. Но Арджент четко разграничивал тех, кто делал это по необходимости, и тех, кто получал удовольствие от самого процесса. Стайлз, к сожалению, относился к последним. Вслух Крис бы этого не признал, но уже давно поставил крест на парнишке. С таким характером и привычками… Даже Дитон неоднократно намекал на то, что однажды им придется охотиться на самого Стайлза. Единственное надеждой был этот чертов ритуал, который привяжет Стилински к стае Хейла. И Арджент был готов ежедневно молиться всем богам, чтобы это помогло.

Стайлз видел в оборотнях воплощение зла. Он не допускал, что подобные создания могут жить обычной жизнью и не вредить окружающим. Джерард вдолбил ему, что любые сверхъестественные создания — бомбы замедленного действия, которые рванут в любой момент. По этой причине Стайлз выступал против договора с Хейлом. Он согласился подчиниться из-за всеобщего давления, но заверил всех и каждого, что глаз не спустит ни с одного волка в этой стае и убьет каждого, кто потеряет контроль. В том, что последнее случится, Стилински был уверен.

— Что делать с телом? — спросил Майк, один из охотников, приехавших вместе с Крисом.

— Сожгите, — устало отозвался Арджент. — Поехали домой, Стайлз.

Он не стал дожидаться племянника. Просто развернулся и пошел прочь. Ему хотелось сбежать. Не видеть Стайлза таким. У него были глаза Клаудии. Такие живые и добрые. Только смотрели на мир с ожесточением и безумием. Эти глаза словно осуждали Криса. Напоминали, что он не уберег ни Стайлза, ни Джона. Слишком занятый собственной семьей, чтобы заботиться о других.

Дерек ждал снаружи. Заметив лицо Арджента, он не стал задавать вопросов. Особенно когда из домика вынесли тело. Изуродованное, похожее на окровавленную отбивную, с неприятным запахом аконита. Сомнений не оставалось — Стайлз нашел альфу. Сам. В одиночку. И пытал его перед смертью. Это не понравилось Дереку. Заставило насторожиться. За последнюю неделю этот пацан сцапал двух оборотней. Причем не рядовых бет или омег. Следовало относиться к этому Стайлзу с большим вниманием, держать его в поле зрения. Дерек, как последний идиот, решил помочь ему. Но как бы это не вышло боком, потому что очередного пожара и потери своей новой семьи, он не вынесет.

— А ты что здесь делаешь, Альфа? — раздался голос Стилински. Он говорил с вызовом, стоя на пороге в окровавленной одежде, с забрызганным алыми разводами лицом. От него пахло железом и аконитом. И чувствовалось какое-то странное возбуждение. Слишком сильные эмоции. Радость. Чувство выполненного долга. Уверенность в себе. Он вел себя как типичный охотник.

Но Дерека подобное поведение или поступки не пугали. Ему приходилось сталкиваться в своей жизни и не с таким дерьмом. Он просто отметил, что Стайлз хорош в своем деле, потому за ним следует присматривать.

— Да вот, приехал посмотреть на милый домик у озера. Слышал, здесь отличная рыбалка. Но, как оказалось, по совместительству еще и разделочная для одичавших оборотней. Так что думаю отправиться домой, — ответил Дерек.

Он отлип от машины, на которую опирался и медленно побрел к лесу. Его волчата волновались. Потому Хейл хотел оказаться рядом как можно скорее. Он ощущал беспокойство бет, их зов.

— Пешком что ли? Решил устроить марафонский забег? — спросил Стайлз.

— Беспокоишься о том, что я устану? — спросил Дерек, оборачиваясь.

— Скорее волнуюсь за местных жителей. Пока ты с охотниками, находишься под присмотром. И лучше бы так всему и оставаться.

— Значит, я могу расценивать это, как твое желание провести со мной побольше времени? Соскучился за то время, которое мы не виделись, а, Стайлз?

Стайлза эти шутки не задевали, но он поддержал игру.

— Конечно, Альфа! Ты же обещал, что я сотру себе все ладони от горячих мыслей о тебе. Так что я просто обязан хорошенько тебя рассмотреть, чтобы вспоминать твой эпический образ этой же ночью.

— Я бы рад тебе помочь, но мне уже пора, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Если только ты не попросишь меня остаться, сказав волшебное слово.

Хейл знал, что охотник этого никогда не сделает. А потому оборотень сможет отправиться к своим волчатам незамедлительно.

— Волшебное слово? Дай-ка подумать… К ноге, псина. Подойдет?

Дерек ухмыльнулся, разворачиваясь и направляясь к лесу. Все же Стайлз был из тех, кто из кожи вон вылезет, лишь бы последнее слово оставалось за ним. Пусть так. Зато за Дереком последнее действие. Ему так проще, нежели участвовать в словесных баталиях.

— Вернись, Альфа. Мой тебе добрый совет. Пока можешь, — послышался голос Стайлза.

— Пусть уходит! Ты не можешь ему приказывать, — оборвал его Крис.

Между ними явно завязался спор, только Дерека он уже не волновал. Беспокойство волчат слишком отчетливо проступало. Манило домой. С ними все было в порядке. Но успокоятся они только тогда, когда их альфа вернется.

Обратившись, Дерек пустил к дому во весь опор. Впереди его ждала беседа с бетами, встреча с парнишкой Скоттом, который стал омегой, и назначение даты ритуала. Потому что Дитон сообщил, что все готово для церемонии.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я забывох, так что не всегда успеваю вовремя продублировать сюда главу :( Если хотите держать руку на пульсе, то лучше отслеживайте на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7241246

***

Дерек стоял напротив Стайлза. Они оба были обнажены по пояс. Стайлз не отличался развитой мускулатурой оборотня, но выглядел поджарым и жилистым. Его подбородок был гордо приподнят, а в глазах читался все тот же неизменный вызов.

— Ну, что, Волчара, готов? Не передумаешь?

Дерек сделал шаг вперед, слегка возвышаясь над ним.

— Я полагал, что ты сдрейфишь, маленький охотник.

— Я никогда не сдаюсь и не отступаю, Альфа. Запомни, вдруг пригодится.

В карих глазах не было ни тени страха. Только азарт и уверенность в себе.

— Если вы закончили свои прелюдии, то предлагаю начать ритуал, — невозмутимо вмешался Дитон.

— Валяй, друид, — ответил ему Стайлз. На мгновенье Дерек увидел в глазах парня сдерживаемый гнев. Гнев, адресованный Алану. И это давало какую-то надежду. Раз поехавший охотник до сих пор не прибил объект своей неприязни, то и со стаей Хейла вполне сможет вести себя прилично.

Дитон подошел к ним с какой-то неприятно пахнущей, резко бьющей по рецепторам мазней в пластиковом контейнере. Он смочил в этой жиже пальцы и принялся вырисовывать символы на лбах Дерека и Стайлза, которые стояли в заранее расчерченной пентаграмме. Завершив все приготовления, друид принялся читать заклинание. Долгое, тягучее, чем-то похожее на песню. Земля вокруг словно нагрелась и начала невесомо подрагивать. Растения под их ногами тянулись к Алану, как грешники к спасителю. На последних словах заклинания Дитон топнул ногой. Вроде ничего необычного. Простое, незамысловатое движение. Вот только Дерека со Стайлзом словно пронзило насквозь мощным потоком энергии, которая сбила обоих с ног.

— Поздравляю, напарнички. Теперь вы связаны клятвами о непричинении друг другу вреда. А я поеду домой, смотреть унылый детективный сериал, под который засыпаю каждый вечер.

Стайлз рассмеялся, приподнимаясь.

— Клятвы? Я молчал, если ты не слышал, Алан.

— Закорючки на лбу все сделали за вас.

— Да неужели? — прищурившись спросил Стайлз, ловко поднявшись на ноги и отряхиваясь. — В этот раз осечки точно не будет? Уверен?

Дитон одарил его долгим, тяжелым взглядом, развернулся и пошел в сторону своей машины, оставляя эту парочку наедине. Дерек молча наблюдал за ним, ощущая его гнев и обиду. Сегодня Альфа мог чувствовать его. Тот снял с себя все защитные амулеты, чтобы провести ритуал. Эмоции Алана и его нервное сердцебиение были в новинку. Потому Дерек не обратил внимание на оказавшегося рядом Стайлза, пока тот не захохотал. Дико, необузданно. Абсолютно безумно.

Хейл обернулся к нему, хмурясь. В руках Стайлза был нож. Нож, который тот держал на уровне сердца Дерека. Один удар, и тому конец. Наверняка, лезвие пропитано аконитом или другой отравой, убивающей оборотней. Дерек не успел ничего сказать или как-то среагировать. Все происходило само собой. Рука разжалась и орудие устремилось к земле. А Стайлз продолжал хохотать так, словно услышал самый смешной анекдот в своей жизни.

— Что с тобой? Ритуал отнял последние крупицы разума? — спросил Дерек, коря себя за рассеянность. Не стоит расслабляться в присутствии охотника. Никогда.

В ответ Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой и, чуть успокоившись, пробормотал:

— В этот раз он не стал халтурить. Все сделал на совесть. Я попытался тебя убить, но не смог. Рука не слушалась. Ради сраного оборотня наш старина Дитон готов разбиться в лепешку. Душевно постарался. Интересно, в обе стороны? Как считаешь, Дер?

— Он предупреждал, что мы не сможем навредить друг другу. Нет ничего удивительного, что тебе не удалось.

— Я хочу убедиться, — глаза Стайлза сверкали, когда он наклонил голову в сторону, подставляя шею, — давай, Альфа. Попытайся вырвать мне глотку.

— Это несмешные шутки, — ответил Дерек, обходя его стороной. Но тот преградил ему путь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не отпущу тебя, пока не удостоверюсь в том, что ты не в состоянии причинить мне вреда. Старина Дитон мог немного нахимичить с ритуалом. Потому что одного спятившего подростка он ненавидит всем сердцем. Но ты и так это знаешь, да? Успел почувствовать.

Дерек молчал. Просто стоял, смотрел на Стайлза и молчал. Тот толкнул его в грудь.

— Давай, Альфа! — повторил он, повышая голос. — Я чувствую себя беспомощным. Не могу всадить тебе нож в сердце. Должен же я понимать, что этот паскудный друид не сделал тебе поблажек.

В этот момент Дерек пожалел, что не свалил вместе с Дитоном, который уже направлялся домой.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, Стайлз. Независимо от того, как провел ритуал Алан.

— Даже если я сожгу твой дом? Если перебью твою стаю?

Стайлз пытался вывести Дерека из себя. Что ж, куда бить он знал точно. Но Дерек старался не идти на поводу у своих эмоций.

— Ты не сможешь этого сделать, — произнес он с рычащими нотками в голосе.

— Из-за ритуала, на который ты так надеешься? Или устранишь меня до того, как я наломаю дров? — чуть подавшись вперед, спросил Стайлз.

— Потому что я верю в твое благоразумие.

— Зря, Дерек. Очень зря. Нет во мне никакого благоразумия. Ты разве не слышал, что болтают Крис или старина Дитон? Я слетел с катушек. Чокнутый. Воспитанник жестокого Джерарда. Мальчишка, которого все жалеют и мечтают спихнуть куда-нибудь с глаз долой. И знаешь, что, Дер? Меня спихнули тебе. Это джекпот, детка. Хмурому Альфе достался нестабильный охотник, с которым ему придется возиться. Ой, подожди-ка! Да ведь ты сам сделал этот выбор! Мои поздравления! Позаботьтесь обо мне, мистер Хейл. Только сначала докажите, что ваши зубы не смогут вырвать мне глотку.

— Твою мать, как же ты бесишь! — прорычал Дерек, выходя из себя. Этот театр одного актера мог переплюнуть даже представления дядюшки Питера! Сколько экспрессии, какая очаровательная игра. Он бы поаплодировал, если бы был в более добродушном расположении. Но с самого момента приезда вокруг творилась какая-то откровенная херня. Пришлый альфа. Укушенный МакКолл, которого пришлось принять в стаю, так как парнишка вообще ни черта не понимает в своей новой жизни. Безумный Стайлз, вечно угрожающий поджогом. Кучка охотников, смотрящих на них, как надзиратели на заключенных. Да и вся атмосфера Бейкон Хиллс в целом вызывала желание запаковать чемоданы и свалить как можно дальше.

Только вот ехать им было некуда. А подросткам требовалось учиться. Не только в школе, но и быть оборотнями. Дерек не знал лучше места, чем леса, принадлежащие Хейлам. Да и тянуло его сюда. Уже давно. Постоянно снилось детство. Мама, семья, тренировки. Скорее всего возраст брал свое. Или новое положение стайного Альфы. Хотелось осесть. Иметь свою территорию. Место, где жить и которое защищать.

И все эти факторы наслаивались друг на друга с момента возвращения, пока не прорвались вспышкой гнева. Дерек прижал Стайлза к ближайшему дереву, крепко удерживая и глядя своими ярко-красными глазами.

— Созрел-таки? — хмыкнул он, ни на миг не растеряв своей уверенности и наглости. Лишь повторил свой маневр, слегка склонив голову. Подставляя шею.

Дереку сложно было понять этого пацана. Он знал, что Стайлз считает всех оборотней жестокими убийцами. При этом он не доверял Дитону и ждал подвоха ото всех, кто его окружал.

— То есть я сейчас вцеплюсь тебе в глотку, а что дальше? На что ты рассчитываешь?

— На то, что это откроет глаза Крису. Покажет, кто вы есть на самом деле. И какой мудак Дитон. Но в глубине души, я все же надеюсь, что применять силу в рамках самозащиты, мне будет разрешено.

Дерек вскинул брови.

— Я вырываю тебе глотку, ты пронзаешь меня ножом. Планируешь сдохнуть, как Ромео и Джульетта? Одновременно и по собственной глупости? Ты старше моих волчат, но ведешь себя, как они. Ребенок.

От последнего обращения Стайлз вздрогнул. Хейл ощутил, как сердце паренька сбилось с ритма. На мгновение. И на его лице отразилась боль.

— Никогда. Не. Смей. Так. Меня. Называть. — Отчеканил он, вновь свирепея.

— Иначе что? Попытаешься всадить мне нож в спину? — поддел Дерек.

— Расставлю капканы, смазанные аконитом по периметру вашего леса. Якобы для защиты. Но в надежде, что кто-нибудь из волчат в него угодит. Всегда есть обходные пути для создания неприятностей, Дерек.

— Блядь! Какого хера ты такой сложный, Стайлз? — спросил Хейл, встряхнув мальчишку.

Тот зло прищурился и вскинул колено, чтобы треснуть оборотня по яйцам. Удар пришелся в ногу, не достигнув заветной цели.

— Похоже, махать кулаками нам не запрещено, — счастливо улыбаясь, отметил Стайлз.

— Только ты не учитываешь разницу в силе, — заметил Дерек, отпуская парня и отступая на шаг.

— Но мы до сих пор не прояснили момент с когтями и зубами. Так что давай, детка, не стесняйся. Я весь пылаю от желания ощутить твои оборотнические прикосновения. У меня и таблетки заготовлены. Чтобы обезопасить себя. Даже от укуса я не обращусь.

Хейл тяжело вздохнул.

— Окей, ты хочешь, чтобы я дал что-то тебе. Что ты планируешь предложить мне взамен?

Стайлз удивленно мотнул головой.

— Волчара, ты в своем уме? Я тебе должен заплатить за укус?

— Мы уже обсуждали эту тему. Я не кусаю кого попало. Хочешь почувствовать мои зубы? Предложи что-нибудь.

— И какие у тебя будут пожелания? — прищурившись спросил он.

В голове Дерека проскочило единственное, самое, блядь, заветное желание: Стайлз, веди себя адекватно! Только тот не сможет его исполнить.

— А что ты можешь мне предложить?

— Не сжигать твой дом, нормальный вариант? В случае чего убью всех по-старинке. Загоню, как бешеных псов.

— Где ты обычно ужинаешь? — спросил Дерек.

— Намерен пригласить меня на свидание? Спешу тебя огорчить, детка. Ты, спорить не буду, секси. Да и ориентация позволяет. Только вот от тебя разит псиной. А я не сплю с животными.

Дерек самодовольно хмыкнул. И эта его улыбка, улыбка отъявленного сердцееда, не знающего отказов, сказала куда больше слов.

— Мои зубы и твоя глотка в обмен на ежедневные ужины со стаей в течение месяца. И ты будешь мыть посуду.

— Бесплатная рабская сила за секундный акт? Чувак, даже элитные шлюхи и еврейские ломбарды не предлагают такие грабительские расценки.

Дерек хмыкнул, после чего пожал плечами.

— У тебя есть время подумать. Я не спешу, — заверил он, разворачиваясь в сторону своей машины. Дерек был уверен, что разговор окончен. Стайлзу будет сложно пребывать в доме оборотней, делить с ними трапезу. Но подобное пошло бы ему на пользу. Пусть даже ради такого придется пойти на столь спорные условия сделки. Если же тот откажется — Дерек все равно будет в выигрыше. Потому что прокусывать чье-то горло — сомнительное удовольствие.

Но Стайлз схватил Хейла за руку, чуть выше локтя.

— Я согласен, — сообщил он. Его глаза вновь отражали те признаки безумия, которые временами вырывались наружу.

— И ты будешь ужинать с нами, а не гонять еду по тарелке?

— Это входит в условия сделки? — уточнил тот.

— Еще как входит. Даже если я заставлю тебя жевать чертовы брокколи, приготовленные на пару.

На миг сердце Стайлза сбилось с ритма, будто сам того не ведая, оборотень затронул какие-то тонкие струны его души.

— А не боишься, что я тебя надую? Пообещаю кучу всего, а сам забью на выполнение.

— Я обязательно учту уровень твоей исполнительности на будущее. В конце концов, это не последняя наша сделка.

Стайлз зажмурился до звездочек перед глазами, мотнул головой и подставил шею.

— Условия приняты. Но хавать на ужин сырое мясо или новорожденных младенцев, я не стану, — заверил он.

Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу. Медленно, с опаской. Он не любил наносить увечья кому бы то ни было. Особенно пускать в ход зубы.

— Будет больно, — констатировал он, внимательно изучая парнишку.

— Или ты замрешь в миллиметре от моей кожи, потому что Дитон не оплошал. Я все еще надеюсь на это.

Хейл тянул с выполнением возложенной на него миссии. Стоял столбом рядом со Стайлзом и таращился на открытый участок кожи.

— Чувак, ты там случаем не оборотень-импотент, у которого зубы не выползают из укрытия в нужный момент? Есть волчья виагра для таких ситуаций?

— Твой треп зачастую вызывает желание сомкнуть зубы на горле. И ты слишком часто шутишь про секс, — заметил Дерек. — Возникает ощущение, что только об этом ты и думаешь.

— Чаще мои мысли заняты оборотнями и их истреблением. Но я молодой и крепкий парень. Это естественно — думать о сексе. Ты ловко уклонился от темы. Что, Волче, до сих пор ничего не встало? Если что я о зубах говорю.

Дерек зарычал, приняв бета-форму. Его алые глаза полыхали адским огнем, лицо утратило человеческие черты, уши заострились. Стайлз поморщился с выражением брезгливого отвращения, словно перед ним нечто уродливое и убогое. При этом инстинкты взяли свое. Он вскинул руки в защитном жесте. Дерек ловко поймал их, крепко сжимая.

— Скажи, если передумал.

— Не дождешься, Волчара. Я хочу этого. Мне нужно доказательство.

— Доказательство чего?

— Того, что Дитон в очередной раз облажался. Или сделал это нарочно, чтобы твоя стая не загрызла меня на одном из ваших славных ужинов, на которых мне предстоит страдать в течение месяца. Кстати, как мне удостовериться, что ты не станешь травить меня или кормить человечинкой?

— Приходи, пока я буду готовить. Заодно поможешь. Если желаешь, могу даже еду из твоей тарелки пробовать.

— Врать не стану, я брезгую есть то, что приготовлено какой-то псиной. А уж брать еду из тарелки, которую ты закапал слюной и вовсе тошнотворно.

— У тебя какая-то извращенная форма мизофобии, Стайлз. Только связана она с оборотнями.

— Лес. Ночь. Мы с тобой стоим здесь по пояс голые. Ты прижимаешь меня к дереву, удерживаешь за руки. Сверкаешь своей волчьей мордой и клыками. Отличное время, чтобы обсудить фобии друг друга и все такое. Хочешь поделиться воспоминанием из детства? Это вроде как охрененный способ сблизиться. А вообще я это все к тому, чтобы ты уже заткнулся и попытался выдрать из меня кусок плоти. Действуй, чувак.

Все это походило на идиотское представление в цирке. И смешно, и в то же время хочется вырвать себе глаза ржавой ложкой, чтобы не видеть, и желательно не слышать всего этого. Дерек не понимал, зачем идет на поводу у вздорного пацана. С другой стороны, Стайлз все равно не отвяжется. А так хотя какой-то прок от него.

Хейл выпустил руки Стайлза из своей хватки, положил когтистую лапу на шею парня, чтобы проще было его укусить. Только что-то сдерживало. Не на магическом уровне, как это было со Стилински. Сработали ментальные блоки. Дерек запрещал себе пускать в ход зубы без должной причины. И годы тренировок удерживали его от действий, к которым не лежит душа.

Стайлз в очередной раз заерзал. И чтобы избежать потока очередных глупых подколов, Дерек приблизил лицо к шее Стайлза. Мгновение и его острые клыки пробили тонкую кожу. По подбородку заструилась теплая, сладковатая кровь. Это отрезвило, и он мигом вынул зубы из ранки, по которой инстинктивно провел языком. Слюна не укушенного, а рожденного оборотнем обладала регенеративными свойствами. Не то чтобы Дерек вот так с ходу бросался облизывать всех подряд с целью помочь исцелиться. Да и вообще добрым самаритянином его сложно назвать. В любой другой момент, с любым другим человеком — он не стал бы так поступать. Даже для Криса Арджента или иного человека, с кем он в долгих, почти дружеских отношениях. Но мозг отключился. Вероятно, магия друида действовала на оборотня в несколько ином ключе.

Стайлз ощутив укус напрягся, но когда Дерек начал зализывать его раны, то охотник попытался его оттолкнуть.

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, — прокричал он, упираясь руками в широкие плечи. Но Дерек только зарычал, не прерывая своего занятия. — Твою мать! — выругался Стилински, используя дерево позади себя в качестве опоры, от которой можно оттолкнуться.

Всего один шаг Дерека и этого достаточно для маневра. Стайлз схватил его за плечи, надавливая так, чтобы тот перенес вес тела на ногу, стоявшую чуть поодаль. А дальше дело техники. Подшаг, подножка, и Хейл летит на землю.  
Только вот один просчет. Стайлза он потащил за собой, и тот неловкой грудой рухнул сверху, ощущая жесткое тело под собой и властные руки, не позволяющие отстраниться. Перекат, и они меняются местами. Теперь Дерек навис над ним, удерживая от брыканий и глядя на него так, словно впервые увидел.

— Отпусти, сука! — прокричал Стайлз, вырывая руку и от души врезаясь кулаком в нос Дерека.

— Блядь, — прорычал и без того уже очнувшийся Хейл. — Какого черта ты творишь, Стилински?

— Я? Это ты придумал меня вылизывать, как портовую шлюху. Иди сними себе бабу и развлекайся с ней.

Дерек отпустил его, поднимаясь.

— Я… прости… не уверен, что именно произошло. Думаю, это последствия ритуала. Следует подробнее расспросить Дитона, как работает наша связь.

Стайлз поднялся и со злорадным удовольствием показал оборотню два оттопыренных средних пальца.

— Вот сам и допрашивай этого чертового друида.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь, но Дерек ловко схватил его за плечо, рывком разворачивая к себе.

— Дай посмотреть, — потребовал Хейл, изучая следы своих зубов.

Но Стайлз скинул стискивающую его плечо руку Дерека и направился к своей верхней одежде.

— Я… я зализал укус. Он почти зажил. Думаю, это побочный эффект ритуала. Едва я причинил тебе вред, как тут же взялся залечивать рану.

— Хороший песик, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Что дальше придумаешь? Будешь харкаться в меня при встречах, заверяя, что это для уменьшения акне на моей роже? Или начнешь трахать мою ногу? Еще хоть раз выкинешь нечто подобное, и я отрежу тебе язык. И если что-нибудь встанет, то и это тоже отрежу.

Оба понимали, что теперь эта угроза была пустой и невыполнимой.

— Ты должен понимать, Стайлз, я действовал на инстинктах. Примерно так же, как мое желание защитить стаю.

— Однажды эти инстинкты подведут тебя, Альфа. И тогда я смогу воткнуть нож тебе в сердце. Так что вперед, иди на поводу у своих маленьких желаний. Поощряй их, потакай и взращивай. Мое благословение с тобой. Но в остальном — иди ты куда подальше.

Стайлз наскоро оделся и зашагал в сторону, где был припаркован его джип. Дерек решил не трогать его. Не сегодня.

— Увидимся завтра во время ужина, — крикнул Дерек, на что получил еще один оттопыренный средний палец.

Почему-то это ребячество его веселило. Собственный проступок уже не казался таким отвратительным или грешным. А реакция Стайлза… пожалуй, впервые была такой живой и человеческой. Он утратил свой вечный самоконтроль. Эмоции читались, как открытая книга. Они были естественными. Не показными, не психованными. Так реагирует подросток, которого начинает зажимать пьяный парень на вечеринке. Странное сравнение, но мозг зацепился именно за него.

Дерек пытался анализировать произошедшее, но без полной информации было сложно это сделать. Потому Хейл направился к друиду.

***

Алан распахнул двери и скептически посмотрел на своего гостя.

— Всего-то пару часов назад разошлись, — проворчал он, пропуская Дерека в дом.

— Есть несколько вопросов, — сообщил тот, протискиваясь внутрь и переходя к делу, — я слышал о подобной связи. Она не действовала так раньше. И клятвы, насколько я помню, все же произносили устно, а не с помощью символов на лбу.

— Я провел другой обряд, Дерек. Не тот, о котором ты просил.

— Что?

— Стайлз не контролирует себя. Он опасен для окружающих. Тем более для оборотней.

— Ты сделал с ним что-то, чтобы он не мог навредить оборотням?

— Только твоей стае. Ни действием, ни бездействием. Ваш род десятилетия обитал на этих территориях. Вы всегда придерживались правил, не убивая никого без причин.

— Но что если… моя стая растет и добавятся новые оборотни. Или, например, объявится дядюшка Питер. Даже я не доверяю ему. Потому Стайлз должен быть в состоянии защитить себя.

— Каждый, кого ты принимаешь в стаю, находится под защитой. Но ты можешь отменить это. Достаточно сказать об этом. Не просто произнести вслух, а лично Стайлзу.

— А что со мной? Я… я укусил его, а потом начал вылизывать место ранения. Если мы не можем навредить друг другу, то как это действует?

— По-разному, Дерек. Стайлз не может ничего предпринять против твоей стаи, исключение составляют случаи, когда ему угрожает опасность. Не шутливый кусь или удар по морде, а истинное желание навредить. Плюс вы будете защищать друг друга, это уже я от себя добавил. Чтобы вы не ждали в сторонке, пока какие-нибудь заезжие оборотни перегрызут вам глотку. В твоем случае, есть небольшая поправка.

— Поправка?

— Ты Альфа. Потому несешь ответственность за всех своих. И теперь считаешь Стайлза частью стаи. Это нормально для любого объединяющего ритуала. Только вот наш юный друг никогда не примет твой авторитет. Потому я его немного усилил. Но старайся не злоупотреблять властью.

— Что значит усилил?

— Смирение перед альфой. Когда ты приказываешь — волчата подчиняются. Но Стайлз человек. Человек без тормозов. Теперь есть ты.

Дерек зарычал.

— То есть у вас есть поехавший, не контролирующий себя пацан, которого ты решил повесить на меня? Чтобы я разгребал все то дерьмо, которое вы с Крисом не тянете?

— Я всего лишь облегчил твое взаимодействие со Стайлзом. Ему нужен был якорь, Дерек. Как оборотень, ты знаешь, что это такое. Понимаешь всю важность…

— Скорее правоту, Алан. Правоту суждения этого выебистого пацана. Я смотрю на тебя, выбравшего роль вершителя судеб. На Криса, который закрывает глаза, надеясь, что все само собой исчезнет. Рассосется, как по волшебству. И понимаю, что вы абсолютные идиоты. Вы пустили на самотек состояние МакКолла, не растолковав этой бестолочи даже элементарных вещей. Упустили Стайлза, и, когда он вышел из-под контроля, сбагрили его первому попавшемуся Альфе. Я же вожак стаи! Мне не привыкать возиться с кем-то. Только я, блядь, не мамочка, ясно? Я воспитываю волков, а не бунтующих подростков.

— Ты заблуждаешься, Дерек! Мы не вешаем на тебя Стайлза. Не пытаемся переложить ответственность. Я только хотел облегчить ваше взаимодействие. Обезопасить стаю. Как ты и просил.

— Отличное оправдание, Алан! Только давай начистоту. Это просто отговорка. Ты был против назначения Стайлза. Ты считаешь, что он отрезанный ломоть. Плохо кончит рано или поздно. Ты сам предлагал не связываться с ним. И я чувствую твою неприязнь к этому пацану. Потому все твои действия направлены на снижение ответственности. Ты снял ее с себя. Уже давно. А тут тебе подвернулся идиот-волчара со статусом Альфы. То есть тот, кто привык заботиться о других и принимать за них решения. Учить и все такое. И все твои последующие действия рассчитаны именно на это.

— Не мои, Дерек! Послушай то, что ты только что сказал. Это именно твоя инициатива. Ты сам решил взять Стайлза под свое крылышко. Материнский инстинкт, желание Альфы пополнить свою немногочисленную стаю. Мы оба знаем, как Волк выбирает себе семью. Ищет таких же, как и он сам. В твоем случае — проблемных и сломленных подростков. Тем, кому ты сможешь помочь, компенсировав свое несчастное детство. И Стайлз — идеальный вариант. Очередной бунтарь-отщепенец, которого ты хочешь вытащить и отмыть. А потом любоваться с чувством гордости. Герой-оборотень спас очередную жизнь.

— Я не планировал принимать его в стаю, Алан! Ты не понимаешь, что это значит для нас! И одно дело войти в доверие к парню, попытаться ему помочь, чтобы он не проходил через все то дерьмо, из которого пришлось выкарабкиваться мне. Это сложно. Особенно, когда некому протянуть руку. Когда каждый считает, что уже слишком поздно для такого, как ты. Но другое дело впускать его в свою семью. Опекать. И уж тем более отдавать приказы, которым он вынужден будет подчиняться.

— Ты сам отталкивал всех, Дерек! Сам! Предпочитал упиваться собственными страданиями. Так что не смей заикаться о том, что от тебя все отвернулись. И Стайлз не стал бы прислушиваться к тебе. Он вообще никого не слушает. Поступает так, как хочет сам.

— Вот именно, Алан! И прогибаться под чужие приказы с подобным характером — это пиздец. Я сам был таким же, как Стайлз. Я отказывался от помощи, как делает это он. Но ко мне нашли подход. Подобрали нужный ключик. Значит, и в его случае не все потеряно. Только едва ли мне удастся это сделать. Потому что он слетит с катушек, когда узнает, про мой контроль.

— Так пусть не знает, Дерек! Я специально сказал тебе об этом. Как поступать дальше — решай сам.

— Именно об этом я и говорил. Вот он — момент, в который ты умыл руки, сбросив все на меня.

Хейл развернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Я всегда буду готов помочь тебе и все обсудить, если ты вдруг решишь прислушаться ко мне. Только ты не сделаешь этого, Дерек! Ты до сих пор не повзрослел для принятия взвешенных решений. Продолжаешь вести себя как одиночка.

Но Дерек просто вышел прочь, громко хлопнув дверью. Ему нужно было прогуляться и успокоиться. Потому что волчата ощущали его гнев. Стая была связана тонкой, неосязаемой нитью, о которой не все из них задумывались. Оставалось только гадать, что случится с его семьей, когда в нее вклинится безумный, неконтролируемый подросток.

Как оказалось, Стайлз был прав в своих суждениях об этом друиде. Чертов Дитон! Все полетело псу под хвост на высоких скоростях благодаря его влиянию. И как теперь разбираться с этой проблемой, Дерек просто не знал.

Единственное, что пришло ему на ум — попросить дядюшку Питера приехать. Но этот вариант лучше было отложить до наступления апокалипсиса. Пока вокруг скачут четыре всадника, время у Дерека еще есть.


	4. Chapter 4

Стая никогда не пропускала совместные ужины. Это было обязательное условие их Альфы. И в какой-то мере оно действительно всех сплотило. Во время еды они делились событиями прошедшего дня, прикалывались друг над другом и чувствовали себя в некотором роде семьей. Заботливой, шкодливой, но полноценной.

Раз в неделю, если ребята очень хотели сходить на вечеринку или вечерний матч, Дерек разрешал им пропускать ежедневное собрание. Хотя чаще волчата настаивали на том, что их суровый Альфа таскался вместе с ними. Не сказать, что Дерека радовала перспектива пребывания на какой-нибудь пьяной подростковой тусовке, но ради спокойствия своих подопечных, а заодно ради присмотра за ними он соглашался.

Впрочем, последнее время эмоциональный фон стаи оставлял желать лучшего. Скотт МакКолл, которого Дерек принял под свое крыло, слушался его через раз и старался держаться особняком. Не помогли даже увещевания его матери Мелиссы. Тогда Дереку пришлось преподать парню довольно жесткий урок. Связующая нить все еще не действовала на него, зато с послушанием проблем больше не возникало.

Дерек был чутким Альфой, но в то же время оставался вожаком, потому никто не должен был посягать на его авторитет. Попробовать договориться, уломать — это одно. Но действовать вопреки всему — совсем иное. Особенно учитывая браваду Скотта, который заявлял, что ему и в одиночку будет хорошо. Что он справится. Благо Эллисон смогла его переубедить.

И пока Дерек обучал Скотта новой жизни, ему на голову скинули еще одну проблему, которая, к слову, не обманула ожиданий. На следующий же после ритуала день Стайлз явился к ужину в особняк Хейлов. Он нервничал. Был еще более дерганным, чем обычно. Да и его вечно спокойное сердце нет-нет, да срывалось на рваный ритм.

Дерек услышал звук того драндулета, который Стайлз гордо именовал «джип», чуял его приближение. В доме пока были лишь они с Корой, но та корпела над домашкой, потому Дерек отправился встречать гостя сам. Впрочем, если бы его сестра была абсолютно свободна, он все же не доверил бы ей столкнуться со Стайлзом. Ни в его первый день точно. Вдруг слетит с катушек. После откровений Дитона Дерек больше не полагался на ритуал так, как раньше.

Он открыл двери до того, как Стайлз успел позвонить.

— Заходи, мой руки, жду тебя на кухне.

— Оборотень, который беспокоится о чистоте рук? У тебя мизофобия, чувак?

Дерек проигнорировал этот выпад. Вообще большую часть того, что болтал Стайлз можно было пропускать мимо ушей. Потому он вернулся на кухню и продолжил готовить. По помещению распространялся приятный аромат запеченного мяса и тушеных овощей. Дерек всегда следил за правильным рационом своей стаи. Здоровый волк — сильный волк.

— Умоляю, скажи, что ты не напяливаешь на себя передничек и поварской колпак? В противном случае, мое мнение о тебе, как об Альфе, станет еще хуже, чем было.

— Начинай сервировать стол, — спокойно произнес Дерек. — На восемь персон.

О том, что он действительно готовит в фартуке, он умолчал.

— Восемь? Я думал, вас пятеро, плюс я. Позвал Криса и старину Дитона?

— В стае теперь шесть оборотней, — осторожно произнес Дерек, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты обратил еще кого-то? — со злостью спросил Стайлз. Его обычная агрессия выдвинулась на первый план.

— Я принял омегу. Скотта МакКолла. С ним будет его девушка, Эллисон.

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, а на лице отразилась боль. Всего на мгновение, но Дерек это заметил.

— Тогда без меня, чувак, — сообщил Стилински, поставив на столешницу стопку тарелок и направившись к выходу.

Дерек преградил ему путь.

— Обещание, Стайлз. Ровно месяц.

— Пошел ты, Волчара! Условие распространялось только на твою стаю.

— Скотт и есть часть моей стаи. А приводить своих подружек я не запрещаю.

Стайлз упрямо мотнул головой.

— Просто иди куда подальше вместе со своими волчатами, ясно? Вертел я на одном месте вас всех.

Стайлз попытался протиснуться мимо Дерека, но тот схватил его за предплечье.

— Он здесь. Все вернулись. Хочешь, чтобы твой бывший друг увидел, как ты сбегаешь, поджав хвост?

— Я вообще не хотел с ним встречаться, понял? Избегал его все это время. И ты поступил как самый настоящий мудак!

— Я думал, что ты знаешь или догадаешься, что я возьму этого паршивца под свое крыло, чтобы он не наломал дров, как это было в его первое полнолуние.

Стайлз зло сощурился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я собирался его убить? Если бы не Ардженты, то Скотт был бы мертв. Погиб бы от моей же руки.

— Он в зоне слышимости, — предупредил Дерек. — Лучше не усугубляй.

— Что, заботишься о своем новом волчонке, Альфа? Вперед. Валяй. Только мне не вздумай указывать. Я буду говорить и делать ровно то, что сочту нужным.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул, вслушиваясь в препирательства Скотта с Эллисон и Эрикой. Тот хотел развернуться и уйти, злясь и обижаясь на Стайлза, на своего друга детства, который был ему почти как брат. Его переживания и боль предательства всколыхнули спокойствие стаи.

Дерек впечатал Стайлза в стену и произнес:

— Можешь болтать что угодно обо мне, Крисе, Дитоне, о любом другом члене моей стаи. Но МакКолла оставь в покое, — в его голосе звучала угроза. — Он пока не научился должному контролю. Ему нужно время.

Лезвие охотничьего ножа уперлось Дереку в брюхо.

— Это игра, в которую мы можем играть вдвоем, Альфа. Как бы ты не скалил свои зубы, мы оба помним, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Так что если не хочешь, чтобы твои ребята увидели, как ты вылизываешь меня прямо на кухонном столе рядом с вашим ужином, то лучше сбавь обороты.

Голос Стайлза звучал насмешливо и холодно, а глаза сверкали. Ярко, лихорадочно. Его захотелось успокоить, поддержать. Чертовы стайные инстинкты! Но Дерек умел сдерживать свои порывы. Почти все, если не считать того, что произошло накануне в лесу.

— Я думаю не только о МакКолле, Стайлз, — произнес Дерек уже спокойнее. — Он зол на тебя. Считает, что ты предал вашу дружбу. Как думаешь, к кому он явится, если ему снесет крышу?

— Трогательная забота, Альфа. И такая искренняя, — последнее слово было произнесено с сарказмом. 

Дерек с тяжелым вздохом отступил, перехватывая запястье Стайлза.

— Убери нож и расставляй тарелки, — велел он, после чего вернулся к томящимся под крышкой овощам, выключая плиту.

Дерек с удовольствием отметил, что Стайлз послушно выполнял его просьбу. Он даже задумался: связано ли это с тем, что Стайлз теперь часть стаи, или все же на него действуют разумные доводы.

Скотта уговаривали чуть дольше, но все же он вошел вместе с остальными.

— Привет, разочарование века. Я Эрика. Одна из ненавистных тебе сверхъестественных тварей.

Она самодовольно ухмыльнулась и протянула руку для пожатия через стол, одновременно с этим чуть наклонившись, демонстрируя зону декольте. Из ее пальцев вылезли волчьи когти, несколько клыков удлинились. Стайлз пожал ее ладонь, улыбнувшись своей маньячной улыбкой, обещающей развесить вместо новогодней гирлянды кишки его новой знакомой.

— Ведите себя прилично, — спокойным тоном попросил Дерек. Но его глаза полыхнули красным, что остудило пыл блондинки. Бойд и Айзек были куда спокойнее, да и Стайлза они уже как-то видели. Потому лишь кивнули ему, садясь за стол.

Скотт намеренно игнорировал своего некогда лучшего друга. Он занял место подальше от него и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал ужин.

Кора вошла молчаливой тенью. Мрачной и недовольной.

— Опять Финсток? — спросил у нее Айзек.

Кора зарычала, садясь напротив Стайлза.

— Ненавижу экономику! Ненавижу этого мужика! — произнесла она. — Можно мне перегрызть ему глотку?

— Типичные разговоры оборотней за ужином? — спросил Стайлз. — Путем номинирования кандидатов решаете, кого отправить на тот свет?

— Знаешь, охотничек, я столько раз слышала твое имя в стенах этого дома, что если бы подобная лотерея существовала, то ты был бы победителем, — прищурившись, ответила Эрика.

— Не думал, что ваш Альфа так запал на меня, что болтает лишь о старине Стайлзе, — откинувшись на спинку стула и скрещивая руки, произнес он.

— А я не о нем говорила, — пояснила Эрика, бросая взгляд на Скотта и Эллисон.

— Я немного рассказывала о тебе, — призналась Арджент. — Что ты будешь напарником стаи среди охотников.

— То есть мою подноготную? Весело было трясти моим грязным бельем? — осведомился Стайлз.

— Нет! Я не… Не то чтобы… — пыталась оправдаться Эллисон.

— Каково это, убить собственного отца? Родную кровь? — самодовольно спросила Эрика, демонстрируя свою осведомленность.

— Это погано, — вмешался в беседу Дерек. — Даже когда ты понимаешь необходимость и обоснованность собственных действий, все равно ненавидишь себя за совершенный поступок. А потом тебя нескончаемо грызет чувство вины. И ты прокручиваешь в голове ту же ситуацию, пытаясь понять: что можно было сделать иначе? Как избежать того, что ты сделал? Только вот время вспять не повернуть. Все уже случилось. И теперь жить с этим до гробовой доски.

Кора в подбадривающем жесте положила руку брату на плечо, а затем посмотрела на Стайлза. Изучающе, внимательно.

За столом воцарилась тишина. Эрика понимала, что облажалась, и наказания ей не избежать. Только рука Бойда на ее талии обещала какую-то поддержку и утешение. Скотт не встревал в происходящее, все также лелея свою обиду. Эллисон было стыдно за собственный длинный язык.

— Что будешь есть? — спросил Айзек, сидящий рядом со Стайлзом. — А то так и торчишь с пустой тарелкой.

Стайлз передал ее оборотню.

— Как насчет репетитора по экономике? — спросил Дерек, обращайся к сестре.

Та лишь фыркнула.

— Сама справлюсь! Уж я-то найду способ поставить этого сноба на место.

— Скотт неплохо разбирается в экономике, — произнесла Эллисон. — Он был любимчиком Финстока.

В ответ на это послышалось фырканье Стайлза, который прекрасно знал, что МакКолл не блистал в этом предмете, просто как-то чуть не помер по вине Финстока, который заставил парня-астматика гонять по полю до тех пор, пока тот не рухнул в отключке. Мелисса тогда этому идиоту-физруку едва все волосы хирургическим пинцетом не повыдергивала. С тех пор Финсток всегда очень бережно относился к Скотту.

— Что? — спросила Кора, глядя на Стайлза.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего такого! Скотти будет отменным учителем экономики! Если бы не его любовь к фотографии, уверен, он бы уже занял место Финстока в школе Бейкон Хиллс.

— Пошел ты, Стайлз, — буркнул МакКолл, но на его лице мелькнуло нечто похожее на улыбку.

В этот момент сердце Стилински в очередной раз пропустило удар.

— А что не так? — возмутилась Эллисон. — Вы же сами мне рассказывали о том, что Скотт был отличником по этому предмету?

— Чем ты слушала, женщина! — вскинул руки Стайлз. — Из МакКолла такой же гений экономики, как из меня охотник за юбками.

— Что, не везет на любовном поприще? — поддела Эрика.

— Везет. Только не с юбками, — самодовольно хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Он действительно этим гордится, — закатила глаза Эллисон.

— Я тот, кто я есть, сестренка. А на всех остальных мне плевать.

Дерек посмотрел на Айзека, щеки которого порозовели. Альфа мысленно отметил, что, возможно, влияние Стайлза в этом случае будет скорее положительным.

— Дерек как-то встречался с одним парнем в школе. Как его звали? — встряла Кора.

— Дастин, — хмыкнул он. — Не думал, что ты еще помнишь.

— Я эти огромные голубые глаза никогда не забуду! Настоящий красавчик! Не так хорош, как Пейдж, но всяко лучше Кейт.

Эллисон поджала губы при упоминании своей безумной тетушки.

— Наш Альфа мутил с мальчиками? — воскликнула Эрика. — Не ожидала от тебя, Дерек.

— А… почему ты решил встречаться с парнем, если до этого у тебя была девушка? — робко спросил Айзек.

Эрика вскинула брови. Хейл был хорошим мужиком, но о себе рассказывать не любил. Однако в этот раз Дерек не стал отмалчиваться или рычать.

— Мой друг Дэнни был геем и предложил составить ему компанию, когда он шел в клуб. Дастин был реально хорош собой. Так что я не смог пройти мимо.

— Дерек тот еще сердцеед, — подсказала Кора. — На его брутальную внешность клюют и девушки, и мужчины. Так что будь осмотрительнее, Стайлз.

— Какая бы там горячая внешность не была, я зоофилией не страдаю. Так что вашему Альфе ничего не светит, — заверил Стилински.

Скотт с гулким стуком бросил вилку на стол.

— Я в уборную, — буркнул он, покидая помещение.

Эллисон обеспокоенно смотрела на него. Последние слова ее кузена ударили МакКолла по больному. В их отношениях все осложнилось после обращения. Охотница и оборотень. Человек и волк. Неконтролирующий себя Скотт. Полнолуние.

— Я скоро, — произнесла она, последовав за Скоттом.

Эрика не обратила ни капли внимания на развернувшуюся перед ее носом сцену.

— Предлагаю пари, охотничек, — выпалила она. — Если наш Альфа захочет, то он получит тебя.

— Будь он даже воплощением моего идеала: я не стану встречаться с псиной, — поморщился Стайлз.

— Ауч! Звучит обидно, — произнес Айзек. — Я о сравнении с псиной.

— Так давай забьемся? — предложила Эрика.

— В этом случае, я поставлю на Стайлза, — произнес Дерек. — Потому что не собираюсь с ним спать. Ты проиграешь, Эрика.

— У меня вопрос, Дер, — вмешалась Кора. — Ты не станешь спать со Стайлзом, потому что он тебя не привлекает, потому что это неэтично по тем или иным причинам, или же дело в том, что он охотник, да еще и Арджент, а Кейт разбила тебе сердце в такое мелкое крошево, что ты с тех пор не заводишь отношений дольше, чем на одну ночь?

— Или все дело в том, что старина Стайлз не подпустит к себе ни одного оборотня, — подсказал Стилински.

\- Но мы и не ставили на кон отношения, всякие там «они жили долго и счастливо», — напомнила Эрика. — Обычный секс, Дерек. Затащи пацана в койку. Глядишь, тебе и удастся вытрахать из него оборотническую дурь. Его мама же любила такого, как мы. И Эллисон тоже.

— Не смей говорить о моих родителях, — процедил Стайлз, уже готовый перейти к угрозам, когда она вдруг спохватилась.

— Окей, ни слова больше. Извини, если что. Я не хотела тебя обидеть.

У Эрики и самой были проблемы с родителями, потому она уважала подобные просьбы.

— Отношения на одну ночь с напарником недопустимы, — ответил Дерек, которого буравили в ожидании ответа любопытные глаза сестры.

— Идет, тогда я ставлю на Стайлза, — потерла ручки Кора, — на то, что он первый затащит нашего Альфу в койку.

— Дерека? — недоверчиво переспросила Эрика.

— Именно! — воскликнула Кора. — Стайлз смазливый, симпатичный мальчик, который уверен в себе и своей ориентации. А значит, кадрить мужиков он умеет. Если захочет — заполучит Дерека с потрохами.

Хейл окинул Стайлза оценивающим взглядом. Таким цепким и горячим, что даже сидящему рядом Айзеку стало не по себе.

— Ты не права, Кора, — заключил Дерек.

— В чем это она не права, Альфа? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Между нами ничего не будет, или ты не согласен?

— Нет, нет, нет. Погоди, Волчара! Я видел этот твой взгляд покупателя, который придирчиво выбирает товар на прилавке. Чем это я тебе не угодил?

— То есть, если Дерек сейчас скажет, что не хочет тебя, то ты будешь его добиваться? — не поняла Эрика. — А как же твои заявления вроде «мое стоп-слово: зоофилия»?

— Это чисто гипотетически, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Этот Волчара просто не понимает, о чем говорит и с кем связался.

— Зато я понимаю, — подмигнула Кора. — Я ставлю на тебя, Стилински. Сделай моего братца.

Стайлз, самодовольно усмехаясь, поднял ладонь вверх и дал пять сидящей напротив Коре. Это вызвало улыбку у Дерека. Может, сам Стайлз и не понимал, но вел себя как обычный подросток.

— А я поставлю на Дерека, — заявил Айзек.

— Поставишь на то, что Стайлз не заберется к нему в койку или на то, что он сам совратит этого придурка?

— Никто никого совращать не будет, — заверил Дерек.

— Не отклоняйся от темы, Волче, — вновь начал настаивать Стайлз. — Давай, расскажи, что со мной не так?

Дерек на мгновение поколебался, раздумывая, стоит ли отрезвить этого несносного пацана. Он мог влезть в глупые споры с Эрикой, о выполнении которых потом пожалеет. Это стало решающим фактором. Дерек подошел совсем близко, склонившись над Стайлзом, нарушая его личное пространство, а затем принял бета-форму, наблюдая за отвращением на его лице.

— Достаточно обоснованный ответ? — спросил Дерек, ухмыляясь и возвращаясь к человеческому облику.

И если сначала обращение отрезвило Стайлза, напомнило, где он и кто его окружает, то теперь он в сердцах стукнул Хейла по плечу.

— Ну ты и задница, Волче! Мы говорили гипотетически. Ты посмотрел на меня так, словно я недостаточно хорош.

— Ты еще совсем пацан, Стайлз. Тем более это все не больше, чем шутка, — ответил Дерек.

— То есть ставки мы делать не будем? — разочарованно спросила Эрика.

— Этот серьезный тип умеет шутить? — одновременно с ней произнес Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в Дерека и надеясь его пристыдить тотальной серьезностью.

— О, да! — в один голос протянули Кора, Эрика и Айзек, а молчаливый Бойд закивал.

— Не вздумай связываться с ним на День Дурака, — порекомендовала Эрика.

— Не слушай их, Стайлз, я всегда к твоим услугам, — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Да вы прикалываетесь надо мной! — произнес он. — Я не верю, что этот Альфа склонен к юмору!

— Твое право, — кивнула Кора.

— Окей, и что он такого сделал? — спросил Стайлз.

— Мне пришлось вести школьное мероприятие, — впервые за вечер заговорил Бойд. — На сцене, с микрофоном, перед толпой.

— Не волнуйся, медвежонок, я все равно люблю тебя! — проворковала Эрика.

— Вот только видео того, как здоровенный, плечистый парень падает в обморок, с ютуба так и не удалили, — хмыкнул Айзек.

— Заткнись, кудряшка, или я напомню, как ты проснулся лысым, точно коленка, — поддела Эрика.

— Его шутки грубые и злые, как и он сам, — заключила Кора.

— У нас есть один знакомый парень, его зовут Джексон, — вновь включилась в беседу Эрика. — Из-за шутки Дерека, он приехал в какой-то мужской глянцевый журнал якобы на фотосессию. И скандалил там, уверяя, что он звезда и все вокруг обязаны целовать его подошвы за любезно предоставленный шанс запечатлеть его лик. Дерек потом забирал этого дуралея из каталажки.

— Никогда бы не подумал! — оценил Стайлз. — Вызов принят, чувак! Мы еще схлестнемся и узнаем, кто кого.

— Это мы вернулись к обсуждению спора и ставкам? — спросила Эрика.

Бойд обернулся, сгреб рукой большую, пухлобокую вазу и поставил ее в центр стола.

— Двадцатка на Альфу. Он оприходует охотничка при желании, — произнес он, швырнув купюру в выбранную тару.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Эрика. — Одолжи двадцатку.

Бойд бросил еще одну купюру за свою девушку.

— Ставка на Дерека, — сообщил Айзек и пополнил бюджет вазы.

— Я верю в тебя, Стайлз! — отрапортовала Кора, — завали моего братца. Мне ради такого даже полтинника не жалко.

— Особенно учитывая, что все эти деньги мои, — произнес Дерек.

— Ты даешь их нам на карманные расходы, — возразила Эрика. — С момента передачи, они больше тебе не принадлежат.

— Я поставлю на воздержание, — сообщил Стайлз, ощупывая карманы. — Скажем «нет» зоофилии и нездоровым увлечениям.

Он бросил в вазу один бакс. Эрика недовольно на него посмотрела.

— Что? Я бедный парень, которому опекун не отваливает щедрые карманные.

— Дер, а ты? Чью ставку поддержишь? — спросила Кора.

— Я не участвую. И закрыли тему, — отчеканил он, навострив уши.

В этот момент послышались торопливые шаги, и входная дверь хлопнула так, что едва не слетела с петель. Затем вошла Эллисон, хватая свою сумочку и ключи.

— Я догоню Скотта. Спасибо за ужин, — произнесла она.

— Думаю, его стоит оставить одного, — остановил ее Дерек. — Дай ему время.

— Он не контролирует себя. Может наделать глупостей, — возразила она.

— Ты не доверяешь ему. Ардженты и собственная мать не сводят с него глаз. Вы слишком давите, — твердо произнес Дерек.

— Чтобы он пошел и убил кого-нибудь? — вскочил с места Стайлз. — Он новообращенный оборотень, который даже второго полнолуния еще не пережил, а ты предлагаешь пустить все на самотек?

— Я предлагаю не давить на парня. Ты сам взбесился бы на его месте, если бы за тобой неотступно следили, Стайлз, — спокойно объяснил Дерек.

— Буквально историю моей жизни пересказываешь, Альфа. Это бесит, не спорю. Но не отменяет правильности надзора за новообращенным.

— Ты не пойдешь за ним, Эллисон. Как вожак стаи, я запрещаю тебе вмешиваться в наши дела. Это не касается охотников. 

— На здоровье, Хейл. Как Арджент, я тебе послушаю. Но как его девушка…

Эллисон многозначительно вскинула брови и пошла прочь. Дерек тяжело вздохнул, но помимо воли его глаза заалели.

— Ничего такого в том, что она пойдет за ним. Они же любят друг друга. Минутная ссора, крепкие обнимашки, страстная ночка и все снова в ажуре, — сообщила Эрика.

Бойд посмотрел на нее взглядом “Так ты постоянно ссоришься со мной ради этого?”, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Эллисон не слушает его, — мрачно произнесла Кора. — Она ведет себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Но это не так. И Скотту нужно время, чтобы принять себя. Я согласна с Дереком. Она слишком наседает.

— Стайлз, думаю, будет лучше, если за МакКоллом присмотришь именно ты. Я поговорю с Крисом. Попрошу отстранить Эллисон от дежурств, раз Ардженты настаивают над контролем за ним. Но пусть это будешь ты, — попросил Хейл.

— Типа я ваша стайная сучка в среде охотников, потому должен всю грязную и неблагодарную работу взваливать на свои плечи? Если ты не заметил, мы со Скотти не ладим.

— Дело не в этом, Стайлз, — возразил Альфа. — Ты был ему другом. Очень близким. А теперь даже смотреть на него не хочешь.

— А! Так я должен найти твоего новоиспеченного волчонка, оттопырить мизинчик и сделать «мирись-мирись-мирись»? Во имя благих целей и эталонных высот наступить на глотку своим желаниям и взглядам? Ты что-то попутал, Волче. Раз уж я отбываю повинность, являясь к вам на ужин, и спокойно себя веду, не пытаясь выпустить вам кишки или размахивая крестами с воплем: «Изыди», это еще не значит, что…

Алые глаза засияли еще ярче. Дерек подскочил к Стайлзу и зажал ему рот рукой, останавливая словесный поток.

— Я не прошу тебя с ним мириться, проводить обряд становления кровными братьями или веселиться на пижамных вечеринках за играми в мортал комбат, — прорычал он Стайлзу в лицо. — Просто иди и будь рядом с ним. Ты разбил его сердце, отказавшись от него. Он обижен и считает себя преданным. Но в то же время уважает твое решение и твою позицию. МакКолл знает о твоих твердых принципах и принимает их, потому с тобой он чувствует себя сейчас наиболее комфортно. Считает, что ты не станешь с ним церемониться или возиться больше, чем-то необходимо. И ты сделаешь, что должен, если он слетит с катушек. Ты же постоянно грезишь расправой над оборотнями. Собери свою задницу в кулак и иди отыщи МакКолла, а я обсужу поведение Эллисон с Крисом.

Дерек убрал руки, в этот раз не отстраняя охотничий нож Стайлза от своего живота.

Стайлз смотрел на него недоверчиво, будто это была какая-то проверка.

— И ты совсем не станешь возражать, если я убью его?

— Просто я верю в Скотта больше, чем вы все. До и после полнолуния он будет в порядке.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Посмотрим, Волче, посмотрим.

Он ловким движением убрал свое оружие.

— Посуду вымыть не успеваю. Спасибо за ужин, Альфа.

Стайлз добрался до своего джипа, забрался в него и поехал туда, где рассчитывал найти Скотта.

Дерек начал убирать со стола, размышляя о чем-то. Эрика и Бойд поднялись к себе в спальню.

— Эм… А могу я с тобой кое о чем поговорить? — робко поинтересовался Айзек. — Наедине…

— Прямо сейчас? — устало спросил Дерек, складывая тарелки мойку.

— Нет! Совсем не срочно! Можно завтра. Или как-нибудь потом… Когда тебе будет удобно.

— Завтра с утра перед школой, — назначил время Хейл, чтобы Айзек не струсил. О чем пойдет речь, он примерно представлял.

— Отлично. Тогда я…. Пойду. Или нужна помощь?

— Мы справимся, я помогу, — пообещала Кора, рассчитывая поговорить с Дереком.

Когда они остались вдвоем, тот молча убирал остатки еды в контейнеры и складывал это в холодильник, поглядывая на сестру.

— Говори уже, — не выдержал он в какой-то момент.

— Ты уверен, что выдержишь? — спросила она.

— Что именно?

— Я о Стайлзе, Дер. Какие бы испытания тебе не выпали, ты со всем справишься, кроме влюбленности.  
Хейл изумленно уставился на Кору.

— Я не испытываю к нему ничего, кроме сочувствия и желания помочь.

— Дер… у тебя слабость ко всякого рода психам, непредсказуемым и чудаковатым людям. К тем, кто не укладывается в рамки адекватности и нормального поведения. Пейдж, Дастин, Кейт, Джен. Это только те, которых я знаю. И ни один из них не был нормальным.

— До Кейт им далеко, — поморщился Хейл.

— Иногда мне кажется, что таким выбором ты наказываешь сам себя. Словно не заслуживаешь счастья. Потому ищешь тех, кто заведомо причинит тебе боль…

— После Кейт этого никому не удавалось сделать, — тихо произнес Дерек, распределяя контейнеры в холодильнике.

Кора подошла к нему и мягко положила руку на плечо.

— Не утверждаю, что ты снова совершишь ту же ошибку, но все-таки… Если так, то я поддержу тебя при любом исходе. Просто обдумай все хорошенько.

Дерек захлопнул дверцу и посмотрел на сестру.

— Не думаю, что ты права. Я вижу в нем себя. Такой же загнанный, одинокий, потрепанный жизнью пацан. И хочу помочь ему так же, как остальным в стае.

— Надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь.

Дерек нежно ей улыбнулся.

— Ты становишься похожей на маму.

— Не только я, Дер.

Они обменялись теплыми, понимающими взглядами, после чего Кора отправилась продолжать свою священную войну с экономикой, а Дерек, как и планировал, позвонил Крису Ардженту.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Весь день прошел в беготне и заботах. Дерек отыскал Скотта и долго беседовал с ним, пытаясь найти какой-то компромисс. В итоге они остановились на том, что МакКолл переедет в особняк Хейлов. Мелиссе и Крису такое решение объяснили необходимостью альфа-влияния и налаживания стайных отношений для новообращенного. На деле, как и предполагал Дерек, Скотта бесил тотальный контроль, а переезд был своеобразный способ его избежать.

Совместный ужин Хейл отменил, сообщив об этом стае и Стайлзу по смс. Беты удивились, отреагировав каждый на свой лад, но возражения не выказали. А вот Стилински прислал ответ:

_«Дер, детка, я же предупреждал, что присутствие охотника отобьет у твоих песиков весь аппетит»._

Дерек фыркнул и написал ответ:

**«Дело не в стае. Я занят вечером. Завтра все, как обычно. Не опаздывай».**

Разумеется, последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за Стайлзом, так что он прислал следующее:

_«Добби свободен на целый вечер! Какая невероятная щедрость, Альфа. Может, облегчишь мне жизнь и расскажешь, где будешь сегодня? Не хотелось бы тратить лишнее время на слежку и все такое»_

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, но все же написал:

**«Это дело личного характера, Стайлз. Лучше отдохни вместо слежки»**

Ответ пришел быстрее обычного. И в духе Стилински.

_«Я не твой щенок, Альфа. Сам решу, чем себя занять»._

Дерек не стал отвечать на это сообщение, решив посвятить оставшееся свободное время тренировке. Тем более, что вечер обещал быть нервным.

Айзек собрался заблаговременно и выглядел дерганным. Он нервничал почти также сильно, как в свое первое полнолуние. Дерек посмотрел на него и спокойно сказал:

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, если ты не хочешь или не уверен. Мы можем отложить все.

— Нет! — пылко возразил он. — Мы решили это еще утром. Спасибо за тот разговор. И за совет. Я готов, думаю. Точнее, уверен. Да. Абсолютно.

Айзек трогательно прикусил губу. Его большие красивые глаза были широко распахнуты и периодически меняли цвет на янтарный. Дерек положил ладонь ему на плечо, применяя свое альфа-влияние.

— Успокойся. Я буду рядом. И если что-то пойдет не так или ты захочешь уйти, то мы вернемся домой. Идет?

Айзек кивнул. Присутствие Альфы успокаивало, придавало сил.

— Отлично. Тогда поехали, — подытожил Дерек, накидывая кожаную куртку.  
Айзек, прищурившись, посмотрел на наряд Хейла. Светло-синие джинсы отлично обтягивали упругую задницу, а черная футболка с треугольным вырезом красиво подчёркивала скульптурную грудь.

— Я… как я выгляжу? — нервно выпалил Айзек, полагая, что ему едва ли это удастся, но он должен как минимум попытаться соответствовать своему роскошному альфе.

Дерек остановился и оценивающе посмотрел на паренька. Модная рубашка бледно-зеленого цвета с витиеватым орнаментом на рукавах и кармане подчеркивала его крепкое тело, а черные, узкие брюки демонстрировали длину его ног, и, что примечательно, Айзек не взял свой бессменный шарф.

— Ты очень милый, — мягко улыбнулся Дерек, вызывая этим комплиментом румянец смущения у своего беты. Но этот искренний комплимент придал Айзеку уверенности в себе. Так что он последовал за Дереком, уже сносно владея собой.

Дерек уныло сидел в самом темном углу, который только смог найти. И это не спасало. Хоть его лицо и скрывалось в тени, но сильные руки и привлекательный торс все же притягивали внимание, а потому с хмурым альфой то и дело пытались познакомиться. Он вежливо и не очень слал всех куда подальше, наблюдая за Айзеком, который общался с каким-то смазливым шатеном. Все вроде шло неплохо. Он, наконец, признал свою ориентацию, решил выйти из шкафа и даже отважился с кем-то познакомиться.

От нечего делать Хейл осматривал беснующуюся толпу, стараясь ни на ком не останавливаться взглядом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Вот только сам же нарушил это правило, едва заметив в толпе знакомую фигуру. Стайлз выглядел иначе. Вместо привычных изношенных и потертых джинсов он надел облегающие низко посаженные. Взгляд Дерека скептически прошелся по выпирающим тазовым косточкам, стройным икрам. Черная футболка-поло Стилински чуть сползла, обнажая череду родинок на ключице. Казалось, он даже волосы уложил.

Стайлз здоровался с какими-то парнями, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Эта его надменная ухмылка была очень хорошо знакома Дереку. Стилински помахал кому-то на танцполе и начал пробивать себе дорогу туда. Поравнявшись с группкой отплясывающих ребят, Стайлз обменялся с ними приветствиями и витиеватыми рукопожатиями, после чего начал танцевать. Его худые и непослушные конечности причудливо дергались не в такт музыке, часто задевая всех вокруг, но Стайлзу было наплевать. Он веселился и делал то, что доставляло ему удовольствие. Отрываться — так по полной!

Дереку стало не по себе из-за того, что он подсматривает за частной жизнью Стайлза. Потому он нашел взглядом Айзека и кивком показал, что будет ждать у бара. Спиной к танцполу. Путь туда оказался нелегким. Дерека останавливали несколько раз с навязчивым предложением познакомиться, но он был неумолим и всем отказывал. Когда же его задница, наконец, передислоцировалась на барный стул, оставив позади пляшущего Стилински, Дерек заказал себе какой-то замысловатый коктейль. Конечно, он сегодня выступал в качестве водителя и дуэньи Айзека, но оборотень не пьянел, что позволяло опробовать местные извращения, которые именовались алкоголем.

Его плеча кто-то коснулся, и рядом со всего размаху плюхнулся парень.

— Хей, Альфа! — произнес Стайлз, от которого разило по́том и алкоголем. — Так твои важные дела, ради которых ты отменил святую традицию совместного ужина, банальный недотрах?

— Стайлз… — устало протянул Дерек.

— Брось, чувак! Это естественно — желать разрядки. Я вот тоже за этим пришел, как видишь.

В этот момент бармен поставил перед Хейлом бокал с многослойным напитком кислотных цветов, сплошь утыканный витиеватыми трубочками. Заметив этого монстра на столешнице, Стайлз сначала вытаращил от удивления глаза, а потом разразился таким гоготом, что Дереку захотелось его удавить. И бармена заодно.

— И ты носишь гордое звание альфы? — сквозь смех выдал Стайлз.

Дерек обернулся, посмотрел на него, после чего хмыкнул, демонстративно придвинул бокал и, облизнув губы, втянул одну из соломинок в рот.

— Ты действительно пьешь это? — не унимался Стилински.

Напиток показался Дереку странным. Слишком кислый с каким-то приторным послевкусием.

— Я люблю пробовать что-то новое, — ответил он.

Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом окинул взглядом клуб.

— Да, чувак, с новизной у нас туго. Из свежих лиц только ты и тот кудрявый волчонок. Бейкон Хиллс та еще дыра. Здесь жителей-то один, два и обчелся. А геев и того меньше. Иногда я жалею, что не родился бисексуалом.

— Это многое объясняет, — поддакнул Хейл.

— Что именно? — ощетинился Стайлз, — если ты сейчас заведешь ту же шарманку, что и старина Скотти, то я тебе горло перегрызу. Своими человеческими зубами, чувак!  
Дерек улыбнулся.

— Успокойся, Стайлз. Понятия не имею, чем тебя так бесят нравоучения МакКолла, но я имел в виду вот это, — Хейл указал большим пальцем себе за спину.

Стилински обернулся и увидел пожирающие с потрохами взгляды, адресованные оборотню.

— У твоего волчонка обожателей поменьше, — заметил Стайлз. — Впрочем, ладно, не будь ты псиной, я бы тоже попытался забраться к тебе в штаны.

Хейл поперхнулся своим адским пойлом и закашлялся. На что получил скептический взгляд Стайлза.

— Не прикидывайся, будто не знаешь цену своей сексуальности.

— Но твое стоп-слово: зоофилия? — хмыкнул Дерек.

— В точку, волчара. Так что придется мне выбирать между Майком и Винсом.

— Судя по твоему лицу ни тот, ни другой тебя не устраивают, — заметил Хейл.

— Ну, из всего многообразия — это лучшее, что есть. Уж поверь. Просто Майк… он слишком уж, слишком любит нежничать. Я ж ему не баба, блин. А Винс… Вот с ним все, как я люблю, только этот мудак последний эгоист и не всегда заботится о моих нуждах, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Дерек хмыкнул. В нем зародилось иррациональное желание поддразнить Стайлза. Без какой-то подоплеки или последствий. Просто забавы ради. Потому он поднялся и, нависнув над ним, уперся руками в барную стойку. Стайлз прокрутился на круглом стуле и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Очень жаль, что ты так не любишь собачек, Стайлз. Потому что я смог бы дать тебе то, что ты так любишь. И позаботиться о твоих нуждах.

Стилински только фыркнул.

— Какой самоуверенный альфа!

Движения и мимика Хейла изменились. Стали какими-то роковыми. Фатальными. Знающими, как сводить с ума.

— Пойдем, потанцуем, — предложил он.

Стайлз прищурился.

— Ты прикалываешься сейчас, да? А как же всякие там «мужики не танцуют» и все такое?  
Вместо ответа Дерек обнял Стилински за талию и потащил за собой на танцпол. Стайлз был на удивление податливым. Он вел себя мягче, чем обычно. Меньше ощетинивался. Учитывая запах алкоголя, Хейл сделал вывод, что он достаточно пьян.

Словно в подтверждение этой теории, Стайлз часто спотыкался и буквально вис на Дереке. Но, когда они начали танцевать, его точно подменили. И тогда у Дерека возник вопрос: кто из них кого решил подразнить? После подобных танцев посетители клубов предпочитают уединяться в туалете, чтобы сбросить скопившееся напряжение.

Стайлз напоминал Хейлу змею. Гибкий, тягучий, податливый, но ядовитый. Способный в любой момент ужалить, что не позволяло расслабиться, держало в тонусе. И в то же время Стайлз не переставал тереться о Дерека, скользить по нему руками, гладить. Но уступать ему не хотелось. Альфа главный. Ему важно иметь ведущую роль. Во всем. Тем более в собственной проказе.

Танцевал Дерек хорошо. Значительно лучше Стайлза. Его движения были плавными, пластичными, в отличие от нервных и дерганных жестов Стилински. Дерек кружил его, прижимал его к себе и улыбался. Так чертовски привлекательно, что у любого, кто это видел, сердце замирало.

Но ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не переходили границ, балансируя где-то на грани. Между желанием раззадорить, очаровать и готовностью оттолкнуть, усмехнуться. Запах Стилински усилился и бил в ноздри. Едкий, пряный, с нотками горчинки. Он смешивался с терпким виски, которым разило от Стайлза за версту. Но чуткий нос оборотня разбирал каждую нотку, раскладывал все на составляющие. Дерек слышал быстрый стук сердца, видел искрящиеся, хитрые глаза. И неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил Кейт.

С ней тоже все начиналось с игр. Веселые забавы и соперничество. Один дразнил другого. Взаимные подколы, а затем и розыгрыши. И, как итог, вспыхнувшая страсть. Взаимное влечение, за которое Дерек заплатил слишком высокую цену. Это его отрезвило.

Он склонился и произнес, чтобы Стайлз его услышал:

— Спасибо за танец, Стайлз.

— Вообще-то их было несколько. Но, кто считает? Особенно, когда рядом с тобой такой обворожительный чувак, как я, — ответил Стилински, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Мне пора, — продолжил Дерек, игнорируя типичный треп охотника.

— Это типа приглашение составить тебе компанию? Ты же знаешь, волчара, что меня не интересуют песики.

— Нет, Стайлз. Развлекайся. Тебя еще ждет выбор между Майком и не помню, как там второго.

Стилински развернулся и выцепил взглядом Айзека, который во всю целовался с тем самым шатеном. Дерек же счел этот жест Стайлза за знак того, что он выискивает своих знакомых.

— До завтра, — попрощался Хейл и направился прочь с танцпола, набирая сообщение Айзеку.

Покинув клуб, он сел в камаро и уставился на дисплей телефона, ожидая ответа от своего беты. Но тот молчал. Тогда Дерек набрал номер Лейхи и через несколько гудков сбросил, привлекая внимание к устройству. Он не стал дожидаться ответа, чтобы не создавать впечатление ревнивого папочки, которые следит за честью своих детишек.

В этот момент дверца пассажирского сидения открылась.

— Мог бы написать, что идешь. Я думал, ты так занят своим новым знакомым, что не заметил мое сообщение, — проворчал Дерек, швыряя телефон в специальную выемку между сидениями.

— Полегче, альфа! Я не твой кучерявый пацанчик, — отозвался Стайлз. — Ты так быстро сбежал, что я не смог понять, что это было вообще? Реверсивная психология из серии «прикинусь, будто ты мне не нравишься, чтобы сработало», или ты воротишь свой нос, из-за того что я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Но сразу поясню — тебе все равно ничего не светит. Я пришел проораться.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Ты невыносим, Стайлз! — просветил он. — Мы, если нас можно так назвать, коллеги. Между нами не может быть никаких отношений, выходящих за рамки дружбы и партнерства.  
— Какое именно партнерство ты имеешь в виду, детка? — поддел Стайлз.

Дерек молчал, просто сверлил его своим тяжелым взглядом.

— Твои слова меня не убеждают. Я, знаешь, что думаю? — вновь заговорил Стайлз. — Ты просто играешь недотрогу. Типа такой горячий мужик, который не достанется какому-то сосунку. Я же охотник. Азарт, инстинкт и прочее. Оно почти работает, — последнюю фразу он произнес рассуждая, будто только сейчас сам все осознал, — иначе, почему я торчу в твоей машине?

— Потому что ты перебрал с алкоголем, — фыркнул Дерек, бросая взгляд на замигавший телефон. Ответное сообщение от Айзека гласило, что альфа свободен как ветер и его подопечный сам доберется домой. Хейл завел машину и спросил: — Ты выходишь?

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на Дерека.

— Ну, допустим, я останусь в машине, что дальше?

— Я спрошу, куда тебя подбросить, после чего поеду домой.

Стилински хмыкнул и назвал адрес особняка Хейлов. Дерек перевел алые от злости глаза на дорогу. Эти игры Стайлза раздражали.

— Сообщи, если передумаешь делить конуру с псинами, — прорычал он, трогаясь с места.

В особняке на первом этаже царило оживление. Бойд со Скоттом играли в приставку, а Эллисон, Эрика и Кора весело болтали, отпуская шутки в адрес парней. Когда Дерек вошел, Эрика красноречиво произнесла:

— Да начнется шоу! Ставлю, что МакКолл струсит.

Эллисон шикнула на нее, встревожено глядя на Дерека, который был явно не в духе.

— Повезло, что тут твоя кузина. Она тебя и подвезет, — бросил он Стайлзу, разворачиваясь к лестнице.

— Э, нет, хмурый ты волчара! Так легко от меня не отделаешься! Я буду твоей тенью, — сообщил Стилински.

— Стайлз! Тебя отец всюду ищет, — воскликнула Эллисон, позабыв об уютных посиделках с друзьями и неловком вопросе Скотта о том, может ли она остаться у него на ночь.

— Можешь сказать, куда ему идти. Заодно пусть Дитона с собой захватит. Тем более, что я в надежных руках местного альфы, — отмахнулся он.

Дерек остановился на лестнице и обернулся.

— Ты поэтому надрался? Из-за ссоры с Крисом? — спросил он.

— Не твое дело, Волчара. И вообще, наш с тобой романтический вечер еще не окончен. Так что проведи мне экскурсию по дому, покажи свою спальню, небо в алмазах и что ты мне еще обещал?

— Романтический вечер? — оживилась Эрика. — А кто кого соблазняет, позвольте уточнить? Нужно же определить победителя.

— Не думала, что все закончится так быстро, — разочарованно протянула Кора.

На это обе получили суровый взгляд кроваво-красных глаз и присмирели. Дерек тяжело вздохнул, втягивая когти, после чего схватил Стилински за шкирку и поволок наверх.

Эрика вскинула тонкую бровь.

— Я, конечно, не ханжа, но что-то мне не льстит слушать, как наш альфа будет раскладывать этого идиота.

В ответ на это Кора лишь фыркнула.

— Я бы порекомендовала вам с Бойдом вести себя потише. Что касается моего братца, то ставлю еще двадцатку, что он и пальцем не тронет Стайлза.

— Два горячих и не совсем трезвых самца в одной спальне. При этом охотничек настроен серьезно, — вскинула указательный пальчик Эрика. — Они даже до кровати не доберутся.

— Я бы вас попросила, — сморщила носик Эллисон, — вы говорите про моего кузена между прочим!

Она укоризненно покачала головой, но все же вытащила двадцатку.

— Это произойдет сегодня.

Бойд хмыкнул.

— Я с Корой. Дерек не тронет пьяного парня.

Скотт же сделал вид, что не слышит всех этих обсуждений и успешно держит себя в руках, активно нажимая на клавиши джойстика пальцами с отросшими когтями. Стайлз все еще был его больной темой.

— Спартанские условия. Вполне в твоем духе, — оценил спальню альфы Стилински.

Дерек устало вошел следом за Стайлзом, прикрыл дверь и оперся на нее, сложив руки на груди. Стилински же принялся бродить по помещению, осматривая полки с книгами, водя тонким длинным пальцем по корешкам, изучая вид из окна, мягкость кровати. При этом он не затыкался ни на мгновение. Высказывал свое мнение обо всем увиденном, начиная от прочитанной литературы и некоторых авторов, заканчивая похвалой открывавшегося за стеклами пейзажа. Когда же Стайлз посадил свой неугомонный зад на постель Дерека, Хейл впервые заговорил.

— Из-за чего вы поругались с Крисом?

— Не твое дело, волчара, — устало отмахнулся Стайлз и сонно зевнул, заползая на кровать.

— Не мое, но я хочу знать.

— Зачем?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Чтобы понимать, почему ты напился.

Стайлз поджал губы.

— Ни черта я не напился, ясно? Разве что немного… Но я вполне себе соображаю.  
Хейл тактично промолчал о том, что в адекватном состоянии Стайлз не валялся бы на его кровати. Уж не по собственной воле точно.

— Допустим. Но это не отменяет моего вопроса.

Стайлз нащупал небольшую черную подушку и швырнулся ею в Дерека, угодив ему в плечо.

— Не будь занудой, Хейл!

— Что поделать, я жуткий зануда, Стайлз. И сейчас ты познаешь это на своей шкуре.

Стилински сел и прищурился.

— Тебе не вытащить из меня ни слова, окей? Это личное, чувак. Так что не надейся.

— Ты намереваешься остаться на ночь здесь? — спросил Дерек.

— Типа если не соглашусь рассказать, то ты вышвырнешь меня вон, мелочный волчара? Или… — Стайлз игриво приподнял края своей майки, слегка оголив живот, — мне расценивать это как предложение?

Ткань ползла все выше и выше, обнажая пупок и не намереваясь останавливаться.

— Ни то, ни другое.

Дерек отлепился от двери, прошел к комоду и, порывшись там, взял пижаму, полотенце и запечатанную зубную щетку.

— Иди, приведи себя в порядок, если не передумал уходить.

Он положил стопку вещей рядом со Стайлзом и кивнул в сторону небольшой двери, ведущей из спальни сразу в ванну.

— О! Ты действительно зануда. Наверное, и сексом занимаешься в полной темноте, исключительно под одеялом.

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Я слышал, что Бейкон Хиллс малонаселенный городок. Полагаю, в скором времени тебе будет кого расспросить.

Стайлз закатил глаза, устало сполз с постели и, прихватив выданную ему стопку вещей, поплелся в ванну. Остановившись у двери, он обернулся.

— Если однажды мне захочется узнать о тебе, то я не стану собирать сплетни. Предпочту все разведать сам.

На сим он захлопнул за собой дверь. Дерек же покачал головой, удивляясь тому, что Стилински жизненно важно всегда оставлять последнее слово за собой.

Когда минут через двадцать Стайлз вернулся в спальню, то выглядел весьма комично. Пижама была ему в пору по росту и длине, но размера так на два-три шире. Ворот то и дело сползал то с одного плеча, то с другого. Благо хотя бы соскальзывающие с тощей задницы штаны удалось зафиксировать шнурком.

Дерек сидел в кресле у окна. Прикрепленная на спинке лампа-прищепка была включена и направлена на текст. Сам Хейл тоже успел переодеться. Теперь на нем были домашние штаны и серая футболка.

— Ты похож на моего дедулю Джерарда. Только очков не хватает.

— Боже упаси от такой радости, — проворчал Дерек, захлопывая книгу. — Поговорим?

— О чем?

— Твоя ссора с Крисом.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Ты меня до облысения будешь об этом спрашивать?

Дерек улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Чертов занудный волчара! — воскликнул Стайлз, картинно потрясая руками и шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Забравшись в кровать альфы и накрыв ноги, он посмотрел на Дерека и сказал: — давай так: я поделюсь с тобой причинами ссоры с Крисом, если ты расскажешь мне, о чем сожалеешь больше всего на свете. Тогда это будет равноценным обменом.

Дерек мог напрямую узнать все у Криса. Без подобных сделок. Но посчитал, что откровенность станет хорошим залогом для доверительных отношений.

— Главная ошибка моей жизни носит имя Кейт Арджент. Если бы я не влюбился в нее, как малолетний придурок, если бы не доверился ей, то моя семья была бы жива. Она обвела меня вокруг пальца. Втерлась в доверие, разузнала тайны. И воспользовалась всем этим, чтобы убить тех, кто мне дорог. Самым жестоким способом.

Его речь была сухой и спокойной, но в голосе то и дело проскальзывали рычащие нотки. Гнев и обида. На Кейт и на себя самого.

— Я не въезжаю, что бы изменилось, если бы ты с ней не встречался? Серьезно, чувак, будь у меня желание спалить семейку оборотней, я бы выведал все о них, а потом воспользовался бы моментом. То, что моя тупая тетка начала крутить с тобой роман, лишь демонстрирует уровень ее интеллекта. Так бы все вышло тихо, комар носа не подточит. А из-за ее фиглярства оказалось проще простого найти убийцу, — Стайлз рассуждал спокойно, цинично, с толикой какого-то отвращения к Кейт. В точности, как это сделал бы хладнокровный, безжалостный убийца. Тот, кому наплевать на виновность или невиновность своей жертвы.

Дерек вскочил с места, сияя кроваво-красными глазами.

— Полегче, альфа, — отмахнулся Стайлз, — я это все сказал не для того, чтобы тебя разозлить. А к тому, что ты можешь засунуть свое чувство вины куда подальше. С тобой или без тебя — Кейт и так бы сделала это. И, будем честны, ты не средство достижения цели, а увеселение в процессе. В отличие от меня, она не брезговала красивыми псинками.

Это была очень тяжелая и болезненная тема для Дерека. А прямолинейные и неосторожные слова Стайлза прошлись по незаживающим, гноящимся ранам. Пелена гнева затуманила Хейлу рассудок. Ему хотелось стереть Стилински в порошок и развеять по лесу. Хотелось отправить его в ад, к дражайшей тетушке. Самоконтроль отчаянно боролся с желанием вырвать хребет. И борьба эта была очень сложной. Тяжелой. Дерек и не заметил, как оказался у кровати. Как схватил Стайлза за плечи, сильно вжимая в матрас.

Но сознание вернулось, когда хмыкнул Стайлз, извернувшись, применил какой-то прием, заваливая Хейла на кровать и оказываясь сидящим верхом на нем. Пижама сползла, обнажая плечо.

— Хмм… это могло бы стать интересными игрищами в прелюдии, — улыбнулся Стайлз, — но у нас ведь разговор по душам.

Он рухнул рядом, глядя в потолок.

— Крис говорил о моем отце. В свое время я полагал, что поступаю верно. Но с годами… с опытом… — голос Стайлза надломился, и ему пришлось замолчать, чтобы взять себя в руки. Сердце бешено стучало в его груди. И Дерек чувствовал боль. Такую же черную и тяжелую, как и его собственная. Только это было бремя Стайлза. Бедного, запутавшегося мальчишки, который блуждал в потемках, забыв, как выглядит солнечный свет. — В общем, — будничным тоном продолжил он, — тогда я был уверен в своем решении. Теперь же начали закрадываться сомнения. Не стопроцентная уверенность, что бывает иначе. Этого нет. Но даже мизерное сомнение убивает меня. А Крис… он отвез меня на могилу отца. И читал мне там нотацию. Тыкая в надгробие и призывая Джона явиться ко мне во сне и научить уму-разуму. Это был запрещенный прием, чувак. А под конец Крис переключился на Скотти. Это сорвало мне крышу окончательно. В целом, ничего нового. Обычный денек в семейке Арджент.

Сердце Стайлза билось спокойно, ровно. Будто ему наплевать на сложившуюся ситуацию. Будто все так, как и должно быть. Дерек ощущал, как тыльная сторона ладони этого мальчишки едва ощутимо соприкасается с его собственной. Повинуясь какому-то порыву, желанию утешить, он накрыл руку Стайлза своей. Но тот лишь фыркнул.

— Я ж тебе не ранимая девчонка со склонностью к истерии, — проворчал он, скидывая теплую, массивную ладонь Дерека.

Хейл смотрел в потолок, а потом сказал:

— У всех бывают моменты слабости, когда нужна поддержка. Даже самым сильным.  
Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Ты озвучиваешь тупые клише, волчара. Может, еще скажешь, что плакал над Титаником, когда Джек утонул?

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Клише возникают потому, что слишком часто используются. Они популярны. И в большинстве своем действенны.

Стайлз хохотнул.

— То есть если ты подержишь меня за ручку, то все проблемы решатся сами собой и с утра на меня снизойдет озарение, которое объяснит, как жить и что делать.

— Просто заткнись уже, Стайлз, — попросил Дерек, притягивая к себе и обнимая его.

— Отдает какой-то гомосятиной.

— Ты и без того гей, — тихонько рассмеялся Хейл.

— То, что я предпочитаю парней, не значит, что мне по нраву всякие розово-голубые сопли и вот это все.

Дерек фыркнул.

— Я однажды обнимал Бойда, пока он плакал. То же для меня делала Кора.

— Я не стану распускать нюни. Я ж не слабак, как некоторые.

— Просто заткнись и спи.

Стайлз попытался подавить зевок и пробормотал:

— Я вполне себе бодр и полон сил, окей?

— А еще ты не пьян ни на грамм.

— И меня обнимает здоровенная псина. Хотя собачки любят всякие обнимашки и прочее.  
Дерек предпочел промолчать, чтобы их беседа не затянулась до рассвета. В конце концов, последнее слово обязательно должно оставаться за Стайлзом.

Спустя минут пять напряженное тело в руках альфы расслабилось. Стайлз провалился в сон, немного похрапывая.

Хейл же смотрел в потолок и думал о том, что завтра его ждет тяжелое утро. Потому что несговорчивый и жесткий Стайлз, сожалеющий обо всем, что произошло сегодня, обеспечит ему веселье и цирк с конями. Ему же не объяснить, что его тянет к Дереку, потому что он является его альфой. Дерек вздохнул и попытался отпустить мысли, чтобы заснуть. Ему требовалась хотя бы пара часов отдыха, чтобы восстановить убитые Стайлзом нервные клетки.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Дерек проснулся на рассвете от кошмаров, которые часто мучили его. Он видел пожар, слышал безумный смех Кейт, крики боли, треск горящего дома. Эти видения будили его так, что он вскакивал с постели. Вымокший, напуганный, дезориентированный. В этот раз Дерек рывком сел, тяжело дыша. Он протер лицо нервно дрожащими руками.

Его движения потревожили спящего Стайлза, который что-то проворчал сквозь сон, приоткрыл глаза и, увидев сидящего на постели Хейла, пробормотал:

— Иди сюда, — его рука ухватила Дерека за воротник футболки и потянула вниз.

Тот не стал сопротивляться. Он все еще с трудом контролировал собственные эмоции. Тонул в тяжелых, болезненных воспоминаниях.

Когда Дерек опустился обратно на постель, Стайлз обнял его. Точнее закинул на Дерека конечности и сонно ткнулся лицом в плечо. Хейл смотрел на безмятежно спящего Стайлза. Такого спокойного и мирного сейчас. Хотя бы во сне его не терзают собственные демоны. Эта мысль помогла успокоиться. Если даже этот охотник, сломанный и нервный, может наслаждаться покоем, то и для Дерека, возможно, не все потеряно.

Он стал размышлять о Кейт. О том, что сказал этим вечером Стайлз. Могла ли эта ведьма провернуть все и без его участия? Могла. И Дерек знал это. Но предпочитал винить во всем себя.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Самокопание сейчас было не к месту. Он предпочел закрыть глаза, не думать ни о чем. Вот только рой самый разных мыслей жужжал в ушах, мешая уснуть. В эту ночь Дерек много размышлял. О родне, о Кейт и о Стайлзе. Уснул он только под утро.

***

Стилински проснулся первым. Огромный электронный циферблат показывал девять утра.

— Блядь, — простонал Стайлз, хватаясь за больную голову.

Он вчера начал с виски, а потом намешал еще какого-то алкоголя, и, как итог, чувствовал себя паршиво на утро. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи прорывались какими-то обрывками, в глотке открылся небольшой филиал ада, готовый спалить всех грешников в округе, начиная с самого Стайлза, а в голове собралась кучка дятлов, в разнобой выстукивающих ритмы своих любимых песен.

Охотник сел и обхватил гудящую черепную коробку руками, повторив единственное слово:

— Блядь!

Его покрасневшие глаза наткнулись на огромный графин воды и какие-то лекарства на прикроватной тумбе. Спасен! Стайлз практически залпом осушил бокал, стоявший рядом, налил еще воды, покопался в таблетках и, выбрав те, которыми привык лечить похмелье, выпил их, осматриваясь. На нем была какая-то безразмерная пижама, а рядом дрых темноволосый мужик с охуенной задницей. Паренек даже приподнял брови. Да он везунчик, раз кувыркался с кем-то таким этой ночью. Оставалась самая малость — узнать в лицо обладателя этой привлекательной филейной части.

Стайлзу было обидно, что в его сознании совершенно не отложились подробности того, что они творили в этой спальне. Он помнил прикосновения рук, манящий танец, свое желание. В голове всплывали размытые события, произошедшие в клубе. И только они.

Когда же он обошел кровать и увидел, кто здесь спал, то сказал лишь одно:

— Блядь…

Это было растерянное, протяжное высказывание, выражавшее огромный спектр его эмоций.  
Стилински корил себя за решение утопить проблемы в алкоголе. Он не часто так поступал. И поддавшись порыву на этот раз, загнал самого себя в тупик. Переспать с чертовой псиной! Грязной, отвратительной шавкой, прикидывающейся человеком. Стайлз презирал самого себя за подобную ошибку. Впрочем, это был его и только его промах. В следующий раз будет умнее. Очередной отличный урок. Он запомнит.

Стайлз собрал свои вещи и направился в ванну, где слегка освежился и привел себя в порядок. Лекарства начали действовать, значительно ослабив головную боль. Потому выходил из спальни он в относительном порядке.

***

На первом этаже слышалось копошение и звуки голосов, чей-то смех. Когда он спустился, то обнаружил Скотта, Эрику и Эллисон.

— А вот и наш охотничек! — тут же протянула Рейес, расплываясь в ухмылке. — Ну, расскажешь, кто из нас выиграл пари?

— Спросите у своего альфы, он все запомнил намного лучше, чем я, — ответил Стилински, направляясь к выходу.

— Куда ты? — спросила Эллисон, преграждая ему путь.

— Домой.

— Я тебя не отпущу одного! Хватило и твоего вчерашнего исчезновения. Поедем вместе. Только дай мне допить кофе.

— Или наш милый охотничек боится заглянуть в глаза Дереку, потому намерен слинять пораньше, — протянула Эрика.

Стайлз окинул обеих девушек тяжелым взглядом, раздраженный тем, что ему тыкают в лицо собственной ошибкой. К тому же Эллисон лезла куда ее не просят. Их ссора с Крисом никого не касалась, кроме них самих. А в добавок ко всему еще и Скотт…

— Кофе, значит? — произнес он, разворачиваясь к кухне. Стайлзу не хотелось терять лицо и выказывать собственные слабости.

— Мне вот интересно, — вновь начала Эрика, — то, что мы не слышали вас ночью, — чудеса звукоизоляции, которую Дерек с таким упоением ставил на комнаты или просто вы такие тихие?

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Эрика — плохая собака. Подслушивать, чем парочки занимаются наедине, — это очень плохо.

Та пожала плечами.

— Ставки, охотничек, ставки. Все ради того, чтобы понять — кто выиграл?

— От меня ты этого не узнаешь, — отозвался Стайлз, наливая себе кофе.

Они со Скоттом демонстративно игнорировали друг друга. Слишком очевидно.

Эллисон подошла к своему парню и положила ладонь ему на плечо. Тот кивнул, говоря, что все в порядке. Но его золотистые глаза утверждали обратное.

— У вас двоих роман что ли был? — полюбопытствовала Эрика. — У меня случалось нечто похожее с одним из бывших.

— Нет, они были друзьями, — ответила Эллисон, когда оба парня проигнорировали вопрос. — Лучшими.

— И что изменилось? — спросила Эрика.

— Просто вскрылось, что Стайлз лицемер, — произнес Скотт, приобретая звериные черты.

Стилински поперхнулся кофе и, прищурив глаза, поинтересовался:

— Лицемер? Я?

МакКолл посмотрел на бывшего друга.

— Ты оборвал со мной все связи. Ты едва меня не пристрелил! А все потому, что я стал оборотнем. Тем, кого ты ненавидишь. С кем не желаешь общаться. А что теперь? — Скотт перешел на крик. — Ты мило ужинаешь со стаей, спишь с альфой, но по-прежнему игнорируешь меня!

— Я общаюсь с этими шавками не по своей воле, ясно? Будь у меня такая возможность, я бы истребил их всех до единого! — также на повышенных тонах ответил Стайлз. — И ты не исключение, МакКолл! Вы все для меня лишь работа, не более того. И я жду того момента, когда один из вас слетит с катушек, чтобы вовремя остановить. Я не скрывал этого никогда!

— Да неужели! Чего ж тогда для Дерека ты делаешь исключение? — прорычал Скотт. — Слушаешься его приказов. Признал его своим альфой, а, Стайлз?

— Так, мальчики, брейк, — вмешалась Эрика, вставая со стула. — А не то я надеру задницы вам обоим.

Эллисон попыталась взять Скотта за руку, но тот ее грубо вырвал, яростно глядя на Стилински.

— Ты так очаровательно ревнуешь, МакКолл, — саркастично произнес Стайлз. — Только не могу понять кого именно: меня или своего нового альфу? Дерек полностью, со всеми потрохами в твоем распоряжении. А ко мне не смей приближаться. Потому что я пристрелю тебя, слышишь? Убью собственными руками. Выполню то, что должен был сделать ты сам. Как я просил тебя. И ты обещал мне, Скотти! Ты взял у меня пистолет еще до обращения. Но не сдержал слова. Так кто из нас лицемер, а?

Глаза Стайлза сверкали тем самым лихорадочным блеском, который иногда появлялся у него.

— Почему все они, почему кто угодно, но не я? — прорычал МакКолл. — Я был тебе другом, почти братом. И ты отвернулся от меня! Я бы все принял, если бы ты не общался с ними! Чем я хуже? Я тоже в стае, Стайлз! Но для тебя я пустое место.

— Потому что ты и есть пустое место, — с едкой улыбкой ответил Стилински.

И это стало последней каплей для Скотта. Он зарычал и бросился на своего некогда друга. Реакция Эрики была мгновенной. Более ловкая и опытная, девушка оттолкнула МакКолла, защищая Стайлза.

— Возьми себя в руки! — велела она.

В этот момент раздался рык. Громкий, сильный. Такой, от которого Эрика и Скотт затихли. И даже Стилински присмирел, хотя и не заметил этого. Только на Эллисон появление альфы не произвело должного эффекта.

— Что происходит? — спросил Дерек.

— Выяснение отношений между друзьями, — выдохнула Эрика. — Санта-Барбара отдыхает.

— Просто держи своего щеночка на привязи, — фыркнул Стайлз, — а я сваливаю. И никаких проблем.

Хейл посмотрел на поднявшегося на ноги МакКолла.

— Вы оба в мой кабинет. Живо, — велел он, сверкнув красными глазами.

Стайлз и Скотт не смогли не подчиниться.

***

Оказавшись в кабинете, Дерек оперся поясницей о столешницу и скрестил руки на груди. Когда оба виновника вошли и заперли за собой двери, Хейл спросил:

— Из-за чего вы поссорились?

МакКолл обиженно молчал, поджав челюсть. Стайлз же привычно огрызнулся:

— Тебя это никак не касается, альфа. Спал бы дальше и не лез в чужие дела.

Дерек улыбнулся. Недобро так, сверкнув алыми глазами.

— Спрашиваю еще раз: что вы не поделили?

Но ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Тогда Хейл поднялся, прошел мимо парочки упрямцев и запер дверь на ключ, после чего выпустил когти, которые резко вонзил обоим в загривок. Чужие воспоминания медленно открывались сознанию альфы.

***

_Малыш МакКолл стоит со своей матерью Мелиссой перед входом в палату._

_— Почему он молчит? — робко спрашивает Скотт._

_— Ему тяжело. Он увидел очень жестокие вещи. Это отразилось на Стайлзе._

_Скотт грустно смотрит на маму._

_— Прошло целых две недели! А он только плачет или смотрит в потолок. А еще спит много. Почему Стайлз столько спит?_

_— Это действие лекарств, милый. Иногда ему становится совсем плохо. И чтобы Стайлз не навредил себе, ему дают успокоительные._

_— Совсем плохо?_

_Мелисса вздохнула, пытаясь подобрать слова._

_— Скотти, он потерял мамочку. Видел огромного, разъяренного волка, который мог убить и его самого. Потому иногда Стайлз кричит от испуга или начинает бросаться на других, думая, что это волк вернулся за ним._

_— Но ведь его отец шериф! У него есть пистолет. Он может защитить Стайлза!_

_Мелисса грустно улыбнулась._

_— Мог бы. Только он не приходит._

***

_Стайлз плачет. Громко. Навзрыд. И он значительно старше, чем в первом воспоминании. Уже подросток. Его руки, лицо и одежда перепачканы кровью. Скотт крепко его обнимает, пытается утешить. Бормочет бессвязные слова утешения. Но Стайлз его не слышит. Да и выражение лица у МакКолла соответствующее. Похоронное. Похоже, что мальчишка и сам не верит в те ободряющие фразы, которыми пичкает Стайлза._

_— Я не верил, Скотти! — сквозь раздирающие глотку хрипы говорит Стилински. — Не верил! Только не отец! Но он оказался таким же, как они все! Чудовище. Монстр. Я видел, как он вырвал Джерарду глотку. Задрал его тем же способом. Как тот, другой. Когда мама…_

_— Все хорошо, Стайлз! Я рядом. У тебя есть я. Я всегда буду рядом. И поддержу тебя. Мы разберемся. Мы пройдем через все это вместе._

_На Стилински накатила новая волна истерики. И он вновь заплакал, не слушая Скотта._

***

_— Бро…. — МакКолл неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу._

_— Да говори уже! — Стайлз ударяет его кулаком в плечо._

_— Ты изменился… последнее время, — неуверенно продолжает парень. — Твои частые рейды… Охота… Я думаю… То есть… Ты стал жестче. И… иногда ты даже меня пугаешь._

_Стилински мрачнеет._

_— С волками жить, по-волчьи выть, Скотти. Я не хочу, чтобы хотя бы один человек в этом городе прошел через то, что довелось пережить мне самому! А эти создания… Ты и сам видел. Даже мой отец оказался жестоким убийцей. Они не такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Прикидываются овечками или пытаются жить, как обычные люди. Но это не работает. В один прекрасный момент все летит к черту. И эти твари начинают убивать. Джерард постоянно твердил об этом. Только я не верил, Скотт! Если бы тогда… Если бы я прислушался, то он остался бы жив. Его кровь на моих руках. Это я виноват._

_МакКолл отрицательно мотает головой._

_— Я так не думаю. Стайлз, даже обычный человек, который злоупотребляет алкоголем, начинает творить всякую дичь. В такой момент им требуется соответствующая помощь. Лечение. У моего отца было точно также! И шерифу…_

_— Хватит! — Стилински впервые повышает голос. Вернее, он кричит так громко, что находящиеся вокруг люди оборачиваются. Глаза Стайлза в этот момент сверкают тем самым лихорадочным блеском. Безумным и пугающим._

_Скотт отшатывается, глядя на друга во все глаза._

_— Никогда. Не. Смей. Говорить. О. Нём, — отчеканивает Стилински, выделяя каждое слово. А затем улыбается. Своей шальной и дикой улыбкой психопата._

***

_— Скотти… Скотти… Скотти… — лихорадочно шепчет Стайлз. Он больше не выглядит совсем зеленым подростком, как в предыдущих двух воспоминаниях. Теперь Стилински такой, каким его знает Дерек._

_— Все обойдется, бро! — улыбается МакКолл. На нем надет больничный халат. Он лежит в палате, похожей на ту, в которой Стайлз провел несколько недель после смерти матери._

_— А если нет? Что если ты обратишься? Я не хочу тебя терять! Только не тебя, Скотт!_

_Он не плачет, но, кажется, душа его воет и разрывается в мелкие клочья._

_— Хей, не парься ты! Пока еще рано делать какие-то выводы._

_Но Стайлз качает головой._

_— Судьба — последняя сука. Жестокая и бессердечная. Она отняла у меня всех, кто был мне дорог. Ты последний, Скотт. И… я не смогу без тебя._

_МакКолл хмурится, после чего произносит:_

_— Ко мне приходил Алан Дитон. Дал лекарство. Ты же помнишь сам! Оно позволяло твоему деду не обращаться._

_— Знаю. И он сказал, что навел какую-то друидскую магию на состав, чтобы подействовало наверняка. Но что-то скребет вот здесь, Скотти, — Стайлз с силой ударяет себя в грудь. — Я чувствую, что все катится под откос._

_МакКолл заглядывает ему в глаза._

_— Мы со всем справимся, бро! Вместе. Ты и я. Как это было всегда._

_Стайлз неуверенно кивает._

***

_Скотт все еще лежит в той же палате. Стилински смотрит на него, прищурившись._

_— Ты какой-то нервный сегодня, — замечает он._

_— Я… Стайлз… Ко мне снова приходил Дитон. Он что-то рассказывал об оборотнях. О том, как они живут среди людей. Если… Если я обращусь… Ты примешь меня таким?  
На лице Стилински отображается боль. Тяжкий груз всех пережитых им лет и выученные жизнью уроки._

_— Нет, Скотти. Это будешь уже не ты._

_— Но Крис и Дитон сказали, что оборотни могут жить нормально. Что-то даже рассказывали про стаю Хейлов, которая обитала в Бейкон Хиллс годами. Они возвращаются, как я понял. И…_

_— Я убью их, — тихо произносит охотник. — Убью всех. Каждого оборотня, которого встречу. Потому что они не люди. Это дикие твари, которые уничтожают невинных._

_— Стайлз… — растерянно говорит Скотт. — Но… как же я?_

_Стилински молчит. Томительно долго. А затем смотрит другу в глаза и отвечает:_

_— Если ты обратишься и мне придется убить тебя, то это окончательно разрушит меня. Я, настоящий я, тот с кем ты дружил в детстве, уйдет вместе с тобой, Скотти._

_МакКолл мотает головой. По его щеке катится слеза._

_— Нет, Сти! Не вздумай! Я помню, как ты переживал смерти родителей. Помню все те недели. Я не хочу быть причиной очередного срыва._

_Стилински задумчиво разглядывает на друга, после чего вытаскивает свой пистолет и протягивает его МакКоллу._

_— Тогда сделай это сам, если поймешь, что обращаешься. Иначе тебя убью я._

_Скотт машинально принимает оружие, понимая, что это конец. Потому что он видит все признаки, хотя и пытается отрицать их._

_— Я… постараюсь, — бормочет МакКолл._

***

_Эллисон сидит у постели своего парня. Тот подключен к целой куче аппаратуры. Девушка плачет._

_— Обещаю, я не подпущу его к тебе больше! — произносит она. — Дитон работает над тем, чтобы понять какой яд использовал Стайлз. Мы спасем тебя, Скотт, обещаю! Только держись! Не оставляй меня одну._

_МакКолл медленно моргает, будто выражает таким образом согласие._

_— Папа держит его в клетке. Он больше не навредит тебе._

_Скотт смотрит в потолок. Частично ему хочется умереть. Потому что в тот раз ему снесло крышу. Стайлз оказался прав. Оборотни чудовища. Если бы друг не остановил его той ночью, то МакКолл превратился бы в убийцу. Возможно, воспользоваться тем пистолетом был не такой уж плохой совет…_

***

_— Сколько вы еще будете следить за мной, как коршуны? — рычит Скотт, демонстрируя янтарно-желтые глаза._

_Крис с Мелиссой переглядываются._

_— Послушай, — говорит Арджент, — ты перегибаешь. Я понимаю, что это влияние Стайлза. Но не все оборотни — воплощение зла. Тебе просто нужен наставник._

_— Влияние Стайлза? Я чуть не убил человека!_

_— Но ты этого не сделал! — продолжает убеждать Крис. — У меня намного больше опыта, чем у твоего друга. Поверь мне на слово. Не все сверхъестественные существа несут зло и хаос. Тебе просто нужен учитель._

_— Скотт, — Мелисса подходит к сыну и берет его за руки, — ты хороший мальчик. Ты хороший человек. Значит, и оборотнем ты будешь…_

_— Хорошим? — иронично перебивает МакКолл. — Мама, подумай, о чем ты!_

_— А ты подумай обо мне, — требует она. — Каково мне будет, если ты сдашься, даже не попытавшись? А Эллисон? Ради нас…_

_— Скоро в город возвращается одна стая. Хейлы. Их альфа отлично себя контролирует. Он поможет, — добавляет Крис._

_Скотт некоторое время смотрит то на мать, то на Арджента, после чего кивает, соглашаясь._

***

_Он не видел Стайлза с тех пор, как попал в больницу второй раз, после обращения. А еще Скотт понял, что его друг ошибался. Оборотни — такие же люди, единственное отличие, помимо сверхъестественных способностей, это волчий темперамент. Полная луна сводила с ума, но и с ней можно было жить. В остальное время Скотт оставался самим собой. И ему очень хотелось доказать это Стайлзу. МакКолл верил, что однажды сможет сделать это. Тогда его друг изменится. По-другому посмотрит на сверхъестественный мир. Станет спокойнее, сдержаннее._

_Вот только поговорить не получалось. Скотт трусил. Боялся вновь увидеть тот взгляд, с которым Стилински спустил курок, когда стрелял в него: ледяной, безразличный._

_Но когда он с Эллисон и Эрикой подъехал к дому стаи и учуял Стайлза, то не захотел с ним встречаться. Внутри все кипело. Друг! Почти брат, с которым их связывали годы дружбы, не принял его, как не принимал ни одного оборотня. И теперь он находится в особняке Хейлов. Беседует с альфой._

_Обида и злость затопили сердце Скотта. Поведение Стайлза казалось ему предательством. Если только… Стилински не смягчился?_

***

_Увы, МакКолл ошибся в своих догадках. Друг продолжает его игнорировать. Зато мило беседует с альфой. Позволяет ему прикасаться к себе. Вести в спальню…_

***

Дерек вынырнул из воспоминаний своего беты, но так и не смог прочесть Стайлза.

Скотт, как и в прошлый раз, обмяк на его руках, потеряв сознание. Он еще не привык к подобным манипуляциям со своим сознанием.

Зато Стайлз стоял, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Что, обломался, альфа? Я защищен. Тебе не удастся меня читать, как твоих карманных песиков, — самодовольно хмыкнул Стайлз, но Дерек ощутил его беспокойство за друга.

Хейл положил Скотта на небольшую кушетку и произнес:

— Не волнуйся, с ним все будет в порядке.

— Да плевать я хотел, — фыркнул он, но его сердце пропустило удар, признав ложь.  
Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу.

— У тебя кровь. Давай, я обработаю.

— Никаких больше слюней, волчара! Иначе я вырву тебе язык.

— Аптечка, Стайлз. Я имел в виду медицину.

Стилински прищурился, но все же кивнул. Дерек ощущал его любопытство. Знал, что Стайлз согласился только из-за этого. Выведать информацию.

— Так что ты узнал у старины МакКолла? Он ненавидит меня за то, что я едва его не пристрелил? Или за то, что мы с Дитоном облажались, из-за чего Скотт стал оборотнем?  
Хейл не спешил отвечать, он вынул аптечку из небольшой тумбы, поставил стул спинкой к столешнице, на которой разложил набор медикаментов. Стилински сел рядом с ним и бросил вороватый взгляд на Скотта.

— А ему не нужна помощь? Раны от альфы не сразу затягиваются и все такое.

— Нет, он справится, — отозвался Дерек, принявшись обрабатывать шею Стайлза. — Скотт не ненавидит тебя, — ответил он, наконец. — И не злится.

— Ага, точно! Не злится. Потому вопил на меня на кухне. Его бесит мое участие в жизни оборотней. То, что я вожусь с тобой. Зуб даю, Скотти уверен, что в какой-то момент, я вас всех переубиваю. Он, конечно, не ошибается. Только не знает, что я смогу это сделать только после того, как вы перестанете себя контролировать.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Его задевает то, что ты общаешься со всеми в этом доме, кроме него.

Эта фраза заставила Стайлза заткнуться. Куда действеннее любого кляпа или вроде того.  
Хейл понимал, что, как альфа, он вызывает доверие у всей своей стаи. В том числе и у Стилински. Пусть против его воли, пусть это оставалось на задворках сознания, но это было так. И Стайлз действительно заговорил.

— Я опасаюсь, что если продолжу с ним общаться, то не смогу сделать это. Когда потребуется.

— Если это вдруг случится, то Скотта будет, кому остановить. Крис, другие охотники, я. Не обязательно тебе самому, Стайлз. А пока у тебя есть время. У вас обоих. Возможно, ты сможешь обезопасить людей от него. Будешь присматривать за Скоттом в полнолуния. В остальное время он научится сдерживать свою сущность. Я помогу ему.

Ловкие пальцы Дерека уверенно обработали почти все ранки. Он заклеил их пластырем в полной тишине. Все это время Стилински размышлял над тем, что услышал.

— Готово, Стайлз, — произнес Хейл, убирая медикаменты и выбрасывая мусор.

Стилински поднялся и направился к выходу, даже не попрощавшись.

— Не забудь об ужине. Сегодня как обычно, — бросил ему вдогонку Дерек.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Вечером Стайлз вернулся в особняк Хейлов, потому что не мог ослушаться приказа своего альфы. Сам он полагал, что просто держит данное слово.

Дверь ему открыл Айзек. С блестящими глазами, раскрасневшимися щеками и в привычном шарфе.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, впуская Стайлза.

— Хорошая ночка? — хмыкнул Стилински.

Айзек смутился от этого вопроса и неопределенно пожал плечами.

Дерек, как обычно, возился на кухне.

— Ну, я вас оставлю, — ехидно улыбнулся Айзек, поиграв бровями, после чего поплелся к лестнице.

Стайлз только фыркнул и пошел к Дереку. Заняв место на высоком стуле, он произнес:

— Не жди от меня помощи в готовке.

— Как ты? — спросил Дерек, не отвлекаясь от нарезания салата.

— Превосходно, — ответил Стайлз.

Хейл отвлекся от своего занятия и внимательно посмотрел на своего собеседника. Тот закатил глаза.

— Что?

— Не думаю, что ты чувствуешь себя превосходно.

Стилински прищурился.

— Ты у нас знаток всех и вся? Окей. И как я тогда себя ощущаю?

Сердце Стайлза билось ровно, в запах не примешивались никакие сильные эмоции. Но Дерек знал. Не только потому, что начинал чувствовать этого человека из своей стаи. Он все понял после вчерашней беседы со Стайлзом и просмотра воспоминаний Скотта.

— Ты растерян, сбит с толку. Не знаешь, как поступить. На тебя многое давит, как обстоятельства, так и окружающие. И ты стараешься сохранить лицо. Показать себя сильным и независимым. На самом же деле, ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь.

— Вау! Доктор Зигмунд, может, мне прилечь на кушеточку? Расскажите подробнее о моем подсознании и откуда растут ноги у всех проблем в моей жизни.  
Дерек отложил нож, стряхнув в миску нарезанные овощи и убрал разделочную доску в мойку.

— Нападение — неплохой способ защиты. Только я не стараюсь на тебя давить или что-то вроде, Стайлз, — глядя ему в глаза, произнес Дерек. — Просто знай: если захочешь поговорить…

— Не захочу, — перебил Стилински. — И дело даже не в том, что ты псина. У меня просто нет желания что-то обсуждать.

— Замалчивание и избегание проблем — не лучшее решение.

— Это моя жизнь, Хейл. Иди со своими советами к стае. Мне они ни к чему.

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе советовать, Стайлз. Ты взрослый мальчик и способен сам нести ответственность за свои поступки. Но когда тебе плохо, ты вполне можешь воспользоваться моей помощью.

— Примчатся к большому и сильному альфе, чтобы поплакать у него под бочком? Или позволить тебе в очередной раз трахнуть меня? Отличный способ снять стресс. К слову, я надеюсь, ты не из-за прошедшей ночи так со мной носишься?

Дерек обескуражено смотрел на Стайлза. Он был уверен, что они переспали. И это открытие стало для Хейла неожиданным.

— Мое отношение к тебе мало изменилось за последние несколько дней, — осторожно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Имей в виду, что от меня тебе не видать поблажек, Волчара. Все также, как и прежде.  
Дерек улыбнулся.

— Разумеется! В точности, как и вчера. Ничего не изменилось между нами.

Стилински кивнул.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

— Понимаю, как никто другой, — кивнул Дерек. — К тому же, твое стоп-слово «Зоофилия». Я уважаю подобное решение.

Он стоял с непроницаемым лицом, лишь слегка ухмыляясь тому, что Стайлз совершенно не улавливает тонкой грани их разговора и звучащей в словах Дерека иронии.

— Лучше бы ты уважал его прошлой ночью, — скривил мордашку Стилински.

— Прошлой ночью все было на высшем уровне. Тебе не на что жаловаться.

Стайлз вспыхнул. Его румянец очаровательно пополз по шее.

— К счастью, я был слишком пьян, чтобы помнить все это дерьмо, — ответил он.

— Зато я отчетливо помню каждый миг, — поддразнил Дерек, ухмыляясь.

В ответ на это Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я хорош, так что не сомневаюсь в этом.

— Хорош на уровне Майка или Винса? — полюбопытствовал Хейл.

Стайлз раскрыл рот и удивленно таращился на Дерека.

— Выходит… мы и поболтать успели?

— Ты же никогда не затыкаешься. Что здесь удивительного?

— Очень надеюсь, что о Майке и Винсе я рассказывал тебе в процессе. Сравнивая, — огрызнулся Стилински.

— Ты правда хочешь это знать? — спросил Дерек, приподняв брови.

— Иди нахрен, Хейл, — рыкнул Стайлз, поднимаясь.

— Это предложение продолжить начатое ночью? — бросил он вслед уходящему с кухни Стайлзу.

Стилински вышел в пустую гостиную. Осмотрел ее унылым взглядом, после чего спросил:

— Кора дома?

— Все также воюет с экономикой, — ответил ему Дерек. — Ее спальня справа от моей.

Стайлз ненавидящим взглядом уставился на него, сверкавшего белозубой улыбкой.

— Тебе нравится меня бесить, да? — спросил он.

— Скорее дразнить, — пожал плечами Дерек.

Стайлз побрел к Коре, все еще ругая чертового оборотня сквозь зубы. В глубине души он надеялся, что каждый в этом доме слышит его причитания. Оказавшись же перед комнатой Коры, Стайлз подрастерялся. Он всего лишь хотел сбежать от Дерека. Куда-нибудь подальше. Почему он не спросил о ком-то другом? Стилински не знал. Как-то само собой всплыло её имя. И вот он здесь, перед ее дверью, но понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

— Да заходи уже! — послышался ее голос через приоткрытую дверь.

Стайлз вошел внутрь.

— Что, слишком громко дышу? — спросил он.

— Слышала твои проклятия на голову моего брата. Его по всякому обзывали, но пожелание облысения бровей — это что-то новенькое.

Стилински захлопнул дверь и подошел к Коре, которая валялась на пушистом ковре, раскидав вокруг себя кучку учебников и тетрадей.

— Помочь с экономикой? — предложил он, садясь рядом и складывая ноги по-турецки.  
Кора обреченно рухнула головой на учебник.

— Это бесполезно! Все бесполезно! Жизнь тлен. Я ненавижу Финстока. Лучше отвлеки меня. Светская болтовня мое спасение.

Она приподняла голову и уставилась на Стайлза.

— Жаждешь узнать, кто победил в вашем споре с Эрикой? — спросил он.

— Меня не волнуют деньги или победа. Меня беспокоит мой брат.

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Дальше последует что-то типа «я вырву тебе глотку, если ты его обидишь»?

Кора погрызла колпачок ручки, изучая Стилински, после чего сказала:

— Я не сую свой нос в личную жизнь других. И, если тебя интересует мое мнение, то я уверена, что ты причинишь ему боль так или иначе. Я просто буду рядом в этот момент. Рядом с ним, имею в виду.

Стилински только фыркнул.

— Если бы ты подразумевала физическую боль, то я бы и отпираться не стал. Но до серийного разбивателя сердец мне далеко.

Кора поднялась, садясь напротив Стайлза.

— Не утверждаю, что у вас завяжется роман. Его может вообще не случиться. Но Дер уже беспокоится о тебе. Как ты заметил по стае, у него слабость к… неоднозначным личностям. И комплекс супермена наперевес. Он пытается спасти каждого и верит, что это возможно. Я более прагматичный человек. Стайлз, тебе не измениться. Ты привык жить в войне. Ты — дитя хаоса. Убивать, калечить, пытать. Ты не знаешь элементарной любви и заботы. Потому что тебя воспитывали исключительно солдафоны. И ты уподобился им. В какой-то момент вопрос встанет ребром: стая или ты. Это решение в любом исходе больно ударит по Дереку.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Это типа ненавязчивое предложение держаться от вас подальше? Я бы не возражал, но твой брат заключил со мной сделку, которую я не могу нарушить, и в течение месяца я вынужден посещать ваши семейные ужины. А после останусь куратором среди охотников при стае.

Кора лишь покачала головой.

— Я не против твоих визитов. В ящике Пандоры все еще осталась надежда, Стайлз, — произнесла она. — Хоть в ларце были заключены все бедствия, пороки и негатив, но надежда осталась. А теперь давай все же вернемся к Финстоку. Я зависла на теме экономики отраслевых рынков. Тут мой мозг перестал соображать окончательно.  
Кора покопалась в груде книг и вытащила нужную, пролистав до параграфа по названной теме. Она намеренно сменила направление беседы, оставив Стайлзу пищу для размышлений.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Я же гений, детка! Разумеется, я в этом разбираюсь, — бросил он, после чего принялся объяснять.

***

Будь на то воля Стайлза, он избегал бы Скотта так долго, как мог. Но совместный ужин воплощению этого плана не способствовал. Впрочем, парни не изменили своей тактики обоюдного игнорирования.

— Хей, Айзек, — начала Эрика, — как провел эту ночку?

— Отлично, — покраснев, ответил он ей.

— Я видела, как ты возвращался. Взъерошенный, как воробушек, и потрепанный.

Эту реплику Айзек проигнорировал. Эрика хотела сказать что-то еще, когда Бойд перебил ее:

— Оставь старину Айзека в покое. Он еще не отрастил зубы, чтобы с тобой общаться. Лучше выпытай у наших героев имя победителя.

Он бросил на Стайлза и Дерека извиняющийся взгляд, но переключить внимание Эрики на более интересную тему было единственной возможностью уберечь Айзека от неприятного допроса.

— А ведь точно! Кто из вас, ребята, расскажет нам, что было?

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Стайлз, конечно же. Он у нас любитель поболтать.

Все взгляды обратились к Стилински. Дерек почувствовал его нервозность и волнение.

— Вы теперь встречаетесь, или просто забава на ночь? — спросил Бойд.

— Я не стану встречаться с псиной, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Ты и про секс с оборотнем говорил то же самое, — поддела Эрика.

— В этот раз он не врет, — подал голос Скотт. — Он не способен ни с кем встречаться. Потому что не умеет испытывать никаких чувств. Ни дружбы, ни любви, ни привязанности.

От МакКолла и Стилински веяло одинаковыми эмоциями: болью, злостью и обидой.

— Ты думаешь, что так хорошо меня знаешь? — спросил Стайлз. — Но это не так.

— Я понимаю тебя куда лучше, чем даже ты сам, Стайлз. Потому не перестаю удивляться твоему неожиданному нейтралитету к этой стае, — продолжил напирать МакКолл.

— Это все Дитон, окей? И его чертов ритуал. Я пытался зарезать Дерека сразу после, но не смог. Теперь доволен? — сверкнув глазами, ответил он.

— Почему когда вы двое в одной комнате, страсти так накаляются? — задала риторический вопрос Эрика.

Бойд взял ее за руку, призывая не вмешиваться.

— Хочешь сказать, что не способен убить нас? Тогда какого черта угрожаешь? — нахмурился Скотт.

— Вы неприкосновенны до тех пор, пока не представляете угрозы. В тот момент, когда полнолуние вышибет тебе мозги, МакКолл, я буду рядом. Вместе со своим верным пистолетом. И на этот раз противоядие найти не успеют.

Скотт зарычал.

— Успокойтесь оба, — сверкнув кровавыми глазами велел Дерек. — Стайлз, все мои беты хорошо контролируют себя. Я тренирую и учу их.

— Вот только о тренировках не надо! — простонала Эрика.

— Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться к нам в эту субботу. Начинаем на рассвете, — предложил Дерек.

Все беты, кроме Скотта, протяжно застонали.

— Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что Финсток и экономика не так уж и плохи, — сообщила Кора.

— Прощайте, беззаботные каникулы, — поддакнула Эрика.

Бойд хмыкнул.

— А я соскучился по этому. Немного.

Айзек посмотрел на Стайлза.

— У меня пока не очень выходит… Будет лучше, если ты откажешься.

— Как я могу не принять приглашение вашего славного альфы? Ужины, теперь вот тренировка. Это же почти свидания.

Ногти Скотта постепенно начали превращаться в волчьи.

— Только вот ты не ходишь на свидания, Стайлз, — сказал он.

— Столько воды утекло! Тем более, что мой верный бро покинул меня. Стоит подыскать замену. Альфа не такая уж и плохая кандидатура. Если мы не сойдемся характерами, то мне ничего не будет за его убийство.

— Скотт, он провоцирует тебя. Просто дразнит, — спокойно проговорил Дерек. — Возьми себя в руки. Контролируй это.

— Гляди! Еще и заботливый. Настоящий джентльмен! — продолжал Стайлз, пытаясь вывести МакКолла из равновесия. Он не мог бы объяснить, зачем это делает. Хотя в глубине души понимал, что лишь в такие моменты видит, что друг неравнодушен к нему. Что Стилински все еще важен.

Но под влиянием альфы, глаза Скотта потухли, приняв человеческий облик. Это задело Стайлза. Будто его другу новая семья дороже. Важнее.

— Дерек, детка, давай сходим на свидание? — предложил он, глядя на Хейла.

За столом повисла тишина. Все смотрели на Стилински.

— Что, как трахнуть пьяного парнишку, так ты герой, а как сводить в кино и поесть вместе попкорн, в кусты? — поддел он.

— Дерек не ходит на свидания, — первой опомнилась Эрика. — Не думаю, что это хороший повод начинать.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на девушку.

— То есть? Я недостаточно хорош для вашего дражайшего альфы?

— Ты достаточно псих для нашего дражайшего альфы, — ответила она.

— И вы типа все против?

Никто не высказался в поддержку Стайлза.

— Какое очаровательное единодушие! — ехидно протянул он. — Вы мне напоминаете сборище сутенеров, у которых в штате есть одна-единственная проститутка. Элитная, статная. Но одна. Потому вы без проблем подкладываете ее под любого клиента, но оберегаете, как коршуны. От чувств и привязанностей. Опасаетесь, что в сердце неприступной альфа проститутки поселится кто-то помимо вас? Или дело в том, что и среди небольшой стаи в пять человек конкуренция за внимание и без того велика?

— Парень, без обид, но у тебя с кукушкой проблемы, — честно признал Бойд. — Мне не хотелось бы караулить у двери Дерека каждую ночь, гадая: решишь ты перерезать ему горло, пока он спит, или нет.

— Я предлагал вашему альфе выбрать другого курирующего охотника. Он предпочел меня, — глаза Стайлза вновь лихорадочно мерцали.

Дерек смутно улавливал его эмоции. Звериная загнанность. Одиночество. Когда мир против тебя. Когда ты готов яростно биться до последней капли крови.

— В пятницу, после ужина, — ответил Хейл с тяжелым вздохом.

Кора бросила на брата «я же говорила» взгляд.

— Что? — не поняла Эрика.

— Свидание со Стайлзом. Фильм выберешь сам, — пояснил свои слова Дерек.

Стилински, Айзек и Эрика шокировано таращились на него.

— А как же все эти беседы о сохранности твоей шеи? — спросил Бойд.

— Можете составить график дежурств под моей дверью, — вскинул брови Дерек.

На лице Стайлза отчетливо читалось желание забрать свои слова обратно.

— Откажись пока можешь, Стайлз! — произнес Скотт.

— Я напишу, какой фильм выбрал, — заявил Стилински, пристально глядя на МакКолла.

— Маразм крепчал, — поделилась своим видением ситуации Эрика.

— Они это несерьезно, — тихо, чтобы слышали только оборотни, проговорила Кора. — Так что не разводите панику раньше времени.

Дерек вздохнул и поднялся из-за стола.

— Уберите все сами, я пойду к себе. И держите эмоции в узде, — последнее он произнес, сверкнув кроваво-красными глазами.

Дерек злился. На себя, на стаю, на целый мир. Его бесило то, что связь со Стилински крепла слишком сильно. Что желание оберегать выливается вот в такие причудливые формы. Но в общем и целом, он просто хотел отдохнуть. Потому что этой ночью ему не спалось. Потому что все утро он потратил за попытками вправить мозги Стилински и МакКоллу, что не возымело эффекта. Еще был неловкий разговор с Айзеком, который едва не схлынул на глазах у своего ночного знакомого в самый пикантный момент процесса. А теперь еще этот ужин, больше похожий на цирковое представление… Приближающееся полнолуние всегда делало Дерека более раздражительным и чувствительным. А эмоциональный фон стаи требовал жесткого контроля. Потому что половина была неспокойна. Только Кора и Бойд не вызывали опасений. Хейл решил с утра проверить подвал и цепи. Так, на всякий случай…


End file.
